We'll face it Altogether
by 12-SmileyRose
Summary: The fourth great shinobi war just ended & everyone is trying to forget their loss, rebuilding their bonds. Sasuke's back on his own free will. But just when everything is going great, each of them is caught up in problems. Will they over come it? What if team work fails? What is the key? Sasusaku Naruhina Gaamatsu Shikatema Kiba Ino Sai Choji Lee Kankuro Shino Konohana more. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

* * *

_**Every day is a chance to forget the pains of yesterday,  
see the change in a brand new day,  
to dance and laugh again,  
to make up for the wrong things done.  
But most of all, it's a reminder  
that life lives on.**_

_-Sasuke Uchiha-_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV:**_

_**CREEEEAAAKK!**_

Immediately, my eyes snapped open and I turned my head towards the door. Since it was dark in the room I assumed it was the middle of the night.  
Light from the other side of the door illuminated the hospital room I was sharing with the dobe, Naruto. I saw a silhouette of a girl entering the room, closing the door behind her before switching on the lights.

For a couple of seconds I blinked several times, blinded for a moment from the sudden light enliven the white room.

"Hey, you awake?" A familiar voiced asked me.

I turned my head to face Sakura. She was weakly smiling down at me as she walked over. Diverting my attention away from her, I saw Naruto sleeping soundly at the next hospital bed. He only had a few bandages all over his body, unlike me, because I had bandages plus innumerable wires connected to me. Ok so I'm exaggerating a bit, but still you get the point.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Sakura examining the machines next to my bed before writing some stuff down on her clipboard. She sighed and turned towards me, "Its 5:30 in the morning. You should rest."

'_Huh. I guess I was wrong about it being the middle of the night,' _I thought to myself as I stared at the ceiling above me.

Since I didn't give a reply, she continued talking about how I need to look after myself if I ever wanted to get away from the hospital. I wasn't paying much attention since I zoned as she checked Naruto's machines. I was thinking about the things that happened before I ended up in one of Konoha's hospitals.

_**-_-x-X-x-_-**_

After Itachi showed me the true reason behind our clan's massacre, my hatred only grew. But this time my hatred wasn't for Konoha. Instead it was directed toward Madara.

What he told me about Itachi and my clan was indeed true, but he didn't exactly tell me the whole truth. Itachi showed me though, and now I know that it was _**him.**_ It was Madara that convinced the Uchihas to plan a coup d'état against our village. It was his plan all along. My elder brother and I had been his blind pawns in this wicked game he had created. I was disgusted. I wanted him dead.

Rushing out towards the battlefields, I thought about how there was just _no way_ I was going to stand aside while he destroyed the village I grew up in. Deep down in my heart, I finally admitted that Konoha will always be my home and that I cared for the people in it. There are still certain people in that village that I actually still love and cherish, even though I wouldn't admit it to them.

As I searched for the real Naruto in each battlefield, I thought about how him and annoying little Sakura were out there somewhere, fighting and risking their lives in this war. I felt pang guilt in my heart. Even after years of hurting them and several attempts of killing them, they're still keeping to their word. They're still hoping and struggling to bring me back home.

_Home…_

"Sasuke…"

It's a place I thought I had lost and never will have again. But I knew differently now. I still had a home and I'll be going back there after killing off the cause of all this havoc.

"Sasuke!"

After all, home is where the heart is, isn't it? So my home is with my friends, my teammates, my comrades.

"SASUKE!"

_**-_-x-X-x-_-**_

I snapped out of my thoughts and felt two hands on either side of my shoulders, shaking me gently. I'm guessing that Sakura was trying to wake me up from my trance. I looked up at her and saw her worried face.

She sighed in relief as she place her right hand over her chest, "You scared me there you baka!"

I blinked once. Twice.

_*Did she just call me baka?*  
__***Yeah or are you deaf?*  
**__*Tch. annoying inner.*  
__***you're calling yourself annoying.***_

Ignoring the voice in my head I looked at Sakura who was still blabbering on I only manage to decipher a couple of sentences, "What were you thinking? You were out of it for quite a while. You okay?"

"Hn" I said out of habit. Sakura might not be the timid, helpless and fragile little girl anymore, but some things will never change. Take her blabbering as an example.

She just scoffed and rolled her eyes at my lack of conversation. I stayed stoic on the outside, but in my head I was confused. I was confused because the Sakura I knew would have been in tears by now. But _this_ Sakura… she was strong willed and composed. I must say I kind of missed the fragile Sakura, even if only a little. But, there's also something in this new one that interested me, though I've no clue what.

"You better get some sleep," She said as she walked towards the door, twisted the knob and looked over her shoulder at me again, "You'll have quite a few visitors now that you're out of coma."

And with that she walked out, closing the door behind her. I returned my gaze back at the ceiling and continued reminiscing about the things that happened during the fourth great shinobi war.

.

_**Flashback:**_

I was getting impatient. So far I've been to four battlefields and there was no sign of the real Naruto. His clones seemed to be scattered all over the war zones to help out wherever and whenever he could. Yet again I felt guilty. My best friend was out there fighting the war that I partially caused.

After several more minutes, I found him. He was with the Hachibi jinchuuriki, Bee. They were fighting the huge statue in which Madara had sealed in the other 7 bijuus. Speaking of Madara, he was standing aside, letting his pawns do his dirty bidding. I scowled at his sight.

Suddenly, out of the blue I noticed Madara about to stab Naruto from behind as he was fighting the hideous giant. Without even thinking about it, I grabbed my katana and rushed towards Naruto and blocked Madara's sword using mine.

I heard a loud gasp, "Sasuke! Y-y-you…W-w-hat are _you _doing?" I faced Naruto, exasperated that he couldn't even understand what he was seeing.

"What does it look like I'm doing dobe?"

His jaw kept opening and shutting. For once he had nothing to say. I smirked, but it faded as soon as I heard cackle from the man in front of me.

"Well well Sasuke. You decided to betray me?" Madara sneered as he jumped back, away from me.

"You lied to me," I simply said, glaring daggers at him, "_You're _the reason why my clan planned that coup d'état."

I guess my declaration angered Naruto because he spoke menacingly at Madara, "You _planned_ the whole thing? You sick bastard! Itachi was right!"

This time _**I**_ was confused so I turned my head slightly to get answers from Naruto, "What do you know about it?"

"Yo! You idiots look out!" The Hachibi jinchuuriki warned us and as if on cue Naruto and I jumped back, deflecting the shurikens Madara threw at us using a kunai.

"This is war! No time for talking!" Madara said as he charged at us, "I _will_ get the kyuubi and Hachibi!"

"Not if I have something to do about it!" I yelled at Madara as our swords clanged together. At once, I activated my sharingan and Naruto threw kunais and shurikens at him.

I explained everything to Naruto and he also told me about his encounters with Itachi as we kept on fighting Madara together. Bee seemed to be handling the giant by himself just fine, but we lent him a hand every once in a while. We were soon covered in bruises and blood, tired and our chakra fading away by the second. Out of breath and panting heavily Naruto spoke up, "Give up Madara. You've lost."

"You brats! You'll die here and now!" Madara said as he started performing several complicated hand signs that I've never seen before.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion then and I could clearly see and understand what was happening.

I immediately activated my chidori, not wanting to find out what jutsu his hand signs would cause. Naruto had the same idea seeing as how he activated rasengan at the same time I activated my jutsu. We were using every last ounce of our chakra when we charged at Madara simultaneously. As we did so, our jutsus combined somehow and struck Madara just before he could finish his hand signs.

_**BAAANG!**_

I heard a scream just before the huge explosion. There was a blinding light and I felt the impact of the explosion, causing me to fly back. I hit my head on something when I landed and then blacked out completely. Next thing I knew, I woke up here in the hospital and the first thing I saw was Sakura. She was curled up fast asleep on a chair in between mine and Naruto's hospital beds.

It was just this morning.

When Naruto saw me awake, he whispered to me, "Hey Sasuke! Don't wake her up. She's been here ever since _we_ ended up here."

"What happened?" I managed to croak at him as I sat up in a sitting position.

"After the explosion, I guess we fell into coma. Sakura said it's been almost a week," He said looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say. Were we in coma for _that_ long? Or is this one of Naruto's lame jokes?

"So… will you be staying now?" I looked up at Naruto when he said this. He was face expressionless but I noticed his eyes. They were so full of hope.

Tearing my gaze away from him, I sighed, "I guess so…"

From the corner of my eyes I saw him perk up. He punched the air using his bandage free hand, "Hurray! Teme is staying dattebayo!"

I just had to cover my ears with my hands. The dobe was still as loud as he could ever be. Sakura stirred from her slumber and her eyes suddenly shot open.

"So much for not waking her up, dobe," said as I shook my head at him

"Crap… I'm dead," as if on cue, Sakura bonked Naruto on the head. HARD.

I winced just as dobe screamed in pain. Sakura sighed when she saw me awake. She wasn't even surprised to see me up and about. Naruto got down from his bed and sat down on the edge of mine. He grinned from ear to ear before saying, "Sakura-chan! Teme is staying! He's coming back home!"

Sakura gasped in surprise and turned to me, "I-is this t-true?"

"Hn" I said simply and before I knew it, Sakura had engulfed me and Naruto into a huge bear hug. I felt tear drops fall onto my shirt as she cried.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Naruto asked concern clear in his voice.

Sakura let us go and wiped her face using the sleeve of her shirt, "I-I'm just … so glad. You've no idea how happy I am!" She laughed as she cried yet again.

"He won't be leaving again anytime soon," Naruto joke as he nudged me.

Sakura wiped away her tears and laughed. I smiled a real smile at the sight of my team, my friends… my family…

This is where I belong.

* * *

**please please give me ideas and tell me if i need to improve. Thanks so much for reading at least! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**You have many choices;  
You can choose forgiveness over revenge  
and joy over despair.  
Remember that the right thing to do  
never require any pondering.  
It's always simple and direct.**_

_-Lady Tsunade-_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV:**_

"_Neji! You should see your face right now!" _ I woke up abruptly due to Naruto's insanely loud laughing, along with a few other voices. I was confused as I sat up on my hospital bed and rubbed my eyes. But when I surveyed my surroundings, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were flowers; cherry blossoms, lilacs, daises and more, piled up on one side of the room. There were 'get well soon' balloons on the ceiling and the most surprising one of all; all my… old friends were smiling down at me as I looked at them.

Sakura had told me that I'd have a _f_ew visitors today, but I wasn't expecting _this_ many! In fact, to tell the truth, I wasn't even expecting them; ANBU and lady Tsunade were the first people I had expected to see, but instead the whole Konoha 11 plus two of the Subaku siblings were here. I was… glad, in a way.

"Teme! You're _finally _awake!" Naruto yelled at me, grinning from ear to ear. He was sitting on his bed with ramen on his lap and chopstick on his right hand.

Sakura came over and handed me a box. I looked at her, my eye brows knitting, "W-what this?"

She smiled at me and said, "Dangos. Choji thought you might be hungry so he brought some."

"T-thanks… Choji," I said as I looked at him. I couldn't believe they still remembered that I like eating dango. Or was it just a coincidence? There was something warm inside me, a warm feeling that I couldn't understand.

"Anything for a friend Sasuke," He smiled at me after gulping down the chips he had stuffed into his mouth.

I heard slurping, then a stomach rumbling. The next thing I knew, Naruto was by my side yelling, "Teme! Give me half your dangos, I'm starving!"

I had to cover my ear from his loud voice, "Hn. Dobe!"

"Eh! I'm no Dobe teme!" Naruto yelled yet again.

"Baka will you stop screaming!" I yelled back at him and inconveniently enough he yelled back again, "I'm no baka either y-you…YOU baka!"

"That's what I just called you," I smirked at him and as far as I know it was the start of our bickering… just like old times. I have to admit though, it felt good and … normal.

"Tch. Not even a minute together and it's as if they were never part," I heard Kankuro say, but I didn't stop bickering with the dobe. Then out of the blue, someone bonked me on the head just as another person bonked the dobe on the head.

"OUCH!" Naruto and I yelled simultaneuously. As I rubbed my head, I turned to look at who bonked me and I saw Sakura standing there with her arms crossed and a vein popping on her forehead.

"Bakas! This is a hospital!" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"But Sakura-chan, teme here star-." Naruto began yelling but was interrupted by someone else's menacing tone.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata suddenly burst out, "Stop yelling!"

I guess it's safe to say that everyone's jaws had dropped and were staring wide eyed at the usually shy Hyuuga. I might have been gone for more than 3 years, but I _do_ know Hinata was never one to yell let alone be menacing. And guessing from the other's expressions; I was right.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and whispered, "E-eh, S-sorry, H-h-Hinata-chan." Now I don't know whether my eyes were failing me, but as I watched Naruto I saw a blush creep up on his cheeks and he seemed… nervous. Smirking, I made up my mind to ask him about this later.

"N-n-no. I-I'm s-s-sorry," Hinata was reddening each second, "I-I s-s-shouln't h-have y-yelled."

I'm guessing she had just realized what she had suddenly done. Then she turned towards me and smile politely, "Welcome home Sasuke-san."

I nodded my acknowledgement at her. Soon after Ino spoke up, sounding sincere and honest, "We're glad to have you back Sasuke-kun."

I eye brows knitted slight because I was confused. I didn't understand it. I had expected them to be ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder; act as if they never knew me. But right now… That wasn't what they were doing

"W-why?" I asked out of nowhere and they were puzzled. So I tried to explain, "I-I left, but now y-."

"You're still our friend Sasuke," Sakura replied still smiling.

"You were troublesome," Shikamaru began saying but it was Choji who completed his sentence, "But you're still a part of us."

"A part of this team," Shino said.

There were several nods of agreement to this. I was taken aback. I had never in my life expected this let alone to have thought about it.

"Tch. Teme you're being emotional," Naruto joked, wiggling his brows teasingly at me.

"Hn. Dobe." I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Not unless I'm dying.

Suddenly Lee struck his good guy pose and said, "SASUKE! I challe-." He couldn't continue since Tenten punched him on the head and said, "You baka! He's in a hospital if you haven't noticed!"

"So what?" Lee asked, confused as he rubbed his sore head. Everyone sweat dropped. Seriously? And I thought Naruto was an idiot.

Neji sighed and spoke up to answer Lee, "He can't even _**stand**_ Lee"

"Oohhh…" Lee said as he realized what Neji meant, "Then after you come out of the hospital then!" I smirked at him and nodded. I'll need the training anyways.

"What a drag," Shikamaru yawned at he stretched his hands behind his head.

"Oh shut up Lazy ass!" Temari smacked him on his shoulder causing Ino to laugh at the lazy geniuswho kept muttering about troublesome women. Temari then turned to me and smirked, "Don't wonder off again Uchiha."

I don't know why, but I…smiled. I was relieved and happy. Something I hadn't felt for years. I felt wanted and cared for. So I smiled, "I won't. This… is where I belong. My home…"

I saw a tear drop from Sakura's eye as she smiled. Naruto grinned his foxy grin, Neji smirked and the rest… smiled back at me. Their smiled radiated joy, relief, hope and most of all… love. Deep down, something inside me felt really, really hopeful and somewhat guilty. They're still and will always be my friends. My brother was right. I was so blinded by hatred that I never realized what I had back here. I'm glad. Glad to be allowed a second chance. A chance to erase my past and renew my future; To walk the _right_ path this time.

Shino, who was quietly standing aside, came up to me and handed me another box. I looked up at him wonderingly.

"It's for good luck," He explained. I nodded and opened my… gift. Inside was a really colorful insect. It was a real beauty and I've never seen anything like it in my life.

"Keep it under your bed or on top of a desk in your room," Shino explained to me. I smirked at him and said, "Sure Shino. I will. Thanks"

"You know," Kiba began saying as he rubbed his chin and grinned, "I kind of like this new you…"

"Hell yeah! No more Mr. 'I'm-too-cool-to-talk-to-you!" Naruto said trying to fake my voice. It was horrible.

"Hn," I said as I smirked.

"OH come on teme!" Naruto whined, "Just when you were talking too!"

Akamaru, who had grown unnaturally large, barked and wagged his tailed as if in agreement. Neji and I smirked and the rest of them burst out laughing. But, their merry ruckus was soon interrupted by a knock on the door and in walked four Ninjas along with the Kazekage and Hokage.

* * *

_**Tsunade POV:**_

_**.**_

I officially hate Kage summits. It's tiring, annoying and can _seriously_ get on your nerves. As Hokage, I had to attend it, especially since it was mostly about the Uchiha's fate and I was responsible for him.

"He should be put to death!" The Raikage boomed, slamming his fists onto the desk, causing it to turn to splinters.

"NO! I won't allow it!" I yelled back, not going to allow some old man intimidate me.

He gritted his teeth, "Why not?"

"He's the last Uchiha," I simply stated crossing my arms above my chest.

"I agree, It'll be a waste of such a young man," The Mizukage told him. I smirked and nodded my thanks to her.

I guess the Raikage wasn't going to allow two women to push him down since he argued again, "That's not good enough! At least put him for lifetime imprisonment!"

I grunted and said there's no way I'm going to do such a thing. He growled under his breath. The Kazekage, who was quietly listening to our bickering, spoke up calmly, "You're forgetting that it's because of Sasuke that we won this war."

"He's right Raikage," Tsuchikage smirked, "The kid here has more brains than you." He was just joking but obviously the Raikage doesn't understand what a joke is since he growled even more. The Mizukage laughed heartily. Out of all of us, she's the most light hearted and likes having fun during Kage summits. It's insane but at least she brightens up the boring meetings.

"Tsunade! Think about it. He'll just turn his back on you again," The Raikage insisted again.

"No! there must be another way." I can be stubborn too you know.

True, Uchiha Sasuke was the last of his clan and I wanted to protect him. But, it wasn't the only reason for me to protect him. No, it's also the fact that Naruto and Sakura had gone through so much, believing that their teammate will come back and now that he _is_ back, I couldn't just take him away from them again. They deserve more than that. And so did Sasuke. Everybody deserves a second chance.

After several more minute of arguing, it was the Tsuchikage who gave us an idea on what to do with the Heir of the prestigious Uchiha clan. It wasn't too harsh but it wasn't too simple either. I would have disagreed but since it was the most reasonable punishment so far, I complied. After General Mifune declared the summit as over, Gaara and I headed straight to the hospital.

At the hospital, I was about to burst in through Sasuke's and Naruto's door when I heard voices. Voices full of hope, happiness and …trust. So I stopped in my tracks.

"_Welcome back Sasuke-san."_

"_We're glad to have you back Sasuke-kun"_

"_W-why?"_

"_You're still our friend Sasuke."_

"_You were troublesome…"_

"…_But your still a part of us."_

_"A part of this team."_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I continued listening to their conversation. It was Konoha 11 along with Gaara's siblings. They trusted Sasuke… even after all the havoc caused. They cherished him. I thought about my old friends… most of them died during the 3rd great shinobi war. Dan and my little brother were two of the ones I've lost. Then I remembered Jiraiya and … Orochimaru. I've lost my teammates. I know the pain; what it's like to lose your dear ones… to lose a teammate. It isn't a feeling I want these teenagers to feel.

They were a lucky and talented bunch of teens. True they might be annoying at times, stubborn and young. But, look at them. They've accomplished way more than any other shinobi in this world. And the best part is they worked together to achieve such goals. Take Gaara as an example, he used to be a despised killer, but with Naruto's persuasion and the support of his friends and siblings… he became a Kazekage at such a young age, loved by not only his village, but by the five great nations too. He earned the respect of the other Kages.

Neji used to be a heartless pessimist, who hated his clan and almost killed his cousin. But now he lives to protect his clan and is over protective of the said cousin. Hinata was shy and helpless, but now is one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha. Sakura used to be a weakling and never took her shinobi skills seriously. Now she's a greatly known medic Nin. Everyone believes she can and _will_ surpass me.  
All of them have changed for the better and I'm proud of them. Even Sasuke. They are the reason why the five great nations became allies, the reason why the war ended. Their bonds are strong and nothing can get in between. And I'm hoping for it to be that way, now and forever.

Listening to their laughter, I wiped away the rest of the stray tears on my face. I faced Gaara, and he nodded, "It's your choice, Lady Tsunade."

I guess he understood. I no longer have any doubt; I knew what I had to do. The memories… it helped me understand, and now I wasn't going to do what I have to, but rather what I know as the right thing to do. I couldn't care less about what the Raikage had said. I'm sticking with the right choice.

I allowed Genma and Kakashi to knock on the door and enter before us. Matsuri, Gaara's student and his other sand ninja, Itetsu, walked in after us.

* * *

_**Soooo... what do you think?**_

_**Feel free to give me ideas and suggestions. XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**There are only two way to live life.  
One is though nothing is a miracle,  
the other is as though everything is a miracle.  
I believe in the second choice.**_

_-Sakura Haruno-_

* * *

_**Kakashi POV:**_

"Lady Tsunade!"

The 14 teens turned to face us as we barged into the room. Frankly speaking, I was surprised that Sasuke was having fun with his comrades. It was as if he had never even left and it lightened my heart seeing my old team back together again. Witnessing Tsunade-sama's sudden breakdown before we had entered the room, I guessed she felt the same way; proud of this generation, blessed to have them and amazed that they have strong bonds.

"I need to talk to Sasuke. The rest of you may leave," Tsunade-sama said monotonously

"Lady Tsunade, if it's about Sasuke, I'm staying right here," Naruto declared with respect. I blinked at my usually _disrespectful_ student and Tsunade-sama was taken aback by his sudden choice of words. Sasuke stiffened when he realized why we were here.

"I'm sticking with my team malady," Sakura informed, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He relaxed at her touched. I blinked once more. I wasn't sure if my eyes were failing me or not. This is more interesting than any Icha Icha Paradise books.

"We're staying as well," Ino said making eye contact with Shikamaru and Choji, both of whom looked determined.

"Same goes here," Kiba said as he went over to stand by Shino and Hinata. They nodded their agreement.

"We're not leaving them alone," Tenten pointed out as she took hold of Neji's and Lee's arm.

"Well neither are we," Kankuro said and Temari crossed her arms to indicate that she was serious.

I noticed my team; Sakura smiled gratefully at her friends and Naruto grinned foxily at the others before looking over at our Hokage with determination. This wasn't any surprise to me. Sasuke, however, was on a whole different level. I saw him _smile_. Now I was really wondering if I was dreaming. If this isn't a dream, I must be dead and in heaven. Never before had I seen my pupil smile. Smirking, and laughing like a madman; yes I've witnessed that. But smile? Especially an honest smile that expressed gratefulness? No. Never have and never expected to either. Sasuke had _never _smiled… until now.

* * *

_**Sasuke POV:**_

"Lady Tsunade, if it's about Sasuke, I'm staying right here," I stiffened and held my breath when I realized that this was it; what I've feared. My fate…

I know that whatever punishment they'd be giving me, I'd deserve it. I've caused so much pain to too many people, and it includes my friends. I've partially been the reason for the start of the 4th shinobi war. In that spur of moment I made up my mind that I'd accept whatever punishment without any hesitation.

"I'm sticking with my team malady," Sakura said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I felt relieved at her touch. Her words got to me and I realized I wouldn't be alone in this. My teammates still have my back. They have always had.

"We're staying as well."

"Same goes here."

"We're not leaving them alone."

"Well neither are we."

I was taken aback. This day couldn't be more surprising. I looked up at my comrades and I saw determination in their eyes. They were willing to disobey orders just so they can be there for me… Guilt raided my heart once again. I didn't deserve this. I don't deserve such loyal friends. Not after all that I've done. But even so… that warm feeling came back to me. It was the feeling of comfort and love. It made me smile…

I looked over at the Hokage as she sighed, "Very well then."

She walked over to me, stopping with only a few inches between us. Crossing her arms over her chest, she spoke again, "First of all Uchiha, tell me what made you change your mind."

I blinked at her since I hadn't really expected her question. Only Naruto knew the answer and I wasn't sure I wanted to tell the rest of them about what happened with my clan. I scanned the faces in the room and noticed at each one of them showed concern. It was concern…for me. I knew then that telling them the truth is the least I could do for them. They were here for me so I was going to prove to them all that I'm really going to be staying here in Konoha and my lust for vengeance is no longer there. I'm going to be turning over a new leaf.

I looked over at Naruto and he nodded encouragement. And with that I began telling them about Itachi and my clan. About how Madara manipulated the Uchiha to plan a coup d'état and that Madara had planned all this _years ago_. I told them how my brother and I were his pawns in his wicked game. Naruto backed me up by telling them about his encounters with my brother and about how Itachi had given him half of his powers before being killed by me. We continued on, getting interrupted now and again by question thrown at us.

Talking about all of these again cut me deep. My throat dried up at the memories if my fight with Itachi. I've always thought that I'd be happy after finishing off Itachi, but now… I miss my brother. He was the only family I had left but now he's gone too. I regret my selfish actions. He had always been looking after me, even if he was never around, yet I repaid him by ending his life. I disgust myself. Tears stung my eyes but I refused to let it fall. After all, I'm an Uchiha and we're supposed to bottle up emotions since they only get in the way.

"Hmm… This _is_ a problem," Lady Tsunade took a deep breath when we ended our fable, "I'll be sure to have a talk with the elders about this. But, in the meantime… I need to tell you about your punishment."

* * *

_**Sakura POV:**_

"… In the meantime I need to tell you about your punishment," My sensei said and my grip on Sasuke's shoulder tightened.

I had listened patiently to Sasuke and Naruto as they told us the truth behind Itachi and the Uchiha clan. I couldn't believe my two teammates kept something that important from me and it hurts me to think that the person I loved went through so much pain, so much lies. But that feeling was nothing compared to the one I felt seeing Sasuke's moist eyes. I was looking straight at him but it was like he was a million miles away. I felt a clump in my throat, preventing me from speaking. My heart was shattering again, but it was worse than _that_ day. The pain and sorrow was even greater than the one I felt on the day he left me on the bench. I had always locked up that memory in the back of my head, refusing to remember it. I hadn't really thought about it in so long but here I was, reminiscing and it was so vivid. It made me feel as if I was going through it all over again.

Even though I was breaking down in my head, I didn't let it show on the outside. No. I've grown, I've matured. I'm no longer that weakling Sakura. I've trained all these years, became stronger, and became the ideal kunoichi. I most definitely am not going to allow my past to ruin my reputation now, so I held back my tears, I held back the earth shattering pain.

"We've decided your fate at the Kage summit this morning," Tsunade-sama began, "The Raikage kept insisting to end your life…"

I froze on the spot. This couldn't be happening… this _shouldn't _be happening.  
Naruto was about to protest but my sensei raised her hand to silence him, "But I disagreed since you are the _last_ Uchiha. I've also declined his requests for lifetime imprisonment."

Naruto relaxed, even if only a little and Sasuke was now looking at our Hokage intently, with shock and with confusion. Looking around me, I noticed our friends were calm yet they kept glancing worriedly over at Sasuke.

"There was a conflict because it was three against one. Gaara and the Mizukage agreed with my reasons," Tsunade sensei paused for a while before continuing, "Raikage wouldn't budge so the Tsuchikage gave us another choice. It was the only reasonable punishment that didn't include _ending_ your life."

"So it's what you've decided to do?" I asked my sensei monotonously as I looked at her. She nodded. Around me, my friends held their breath waiting to hear out the punishment our comrade would be getting. Even Naruto was unnaturally quiet for once.

"Kazekage," our Hokage looked over her shoulder at Gaara, "Would you do the honor?"

Gaara nodded, leaned away from the wall and walked forward so he could see us. The expense was excruciating and the silence that had befallen the room didn't help at all. Tension was building up each second. Gaara looked up at the ceiling as if looking for the right choice of words.

"They've decided for Sasuke Uchiha to be stripped of his shinobi life. No ninja trainings, no missions and no leaving the village. He's to be a civilian from now on and would be in probation for a year in the least."

"_**WHAT?**_!" Me and my friends yelled out in unison.

"That's _insane_!"

"He doesn't _deserve_ such a thing"

"That is just plain _stupid_!"

"You _can't _do that!"

"No way! Just no way…"

"He_ helped_ us! He shouldn't have such a harsh punishment!"

"That's just as bad as ending his life!"

"I'm not allowing you to do that to teme!" Naruto yelled as he stood in front of Sasuke. Without even knowing it, I was by his side, covering Sasuke from the sight of our Hokage. My friends were right. This punishment is as harsh as ending his life. Sasuke would be nothing with his shinobi life. His skills, his sharingan; they were the only reminder he has left. It reminds him that he's an Uchiha. If they take it away, it'll be the same as ending his life. It's an i_nhumane_ thing to do.

"Sensei," I looked directly at me sensei with a glare, "I respect you, but I _cannot_ agree to this."

"We stand by them Hokage-sama. Sasuke is our friend and we won't let you torture him by this." Shikamaru said as he and the others gathered beside me and Naruto, in front of Sasuke. I noticed Kakashi sensei staring at us with disbelief and … pride. I was confused but I didn't have time to think about that right now.

"No."

We turned around to face Sasuke who had been quiet up until now. He raised his head and eyed each of us, "I deserve it. If there's something I don't deserve; it'll be your friendship and loyalty."

"Teme! Don-," Naruto was saying but Sasuke interrupted the baka.

"No Naruto. I've hurt you guys, left you, tried to_ kill_ you." I shivered when I heard the words come out of his mouth. He was suffering deep down. I can tell. He's already punishing himself…

"Sasuke! Enough about that _crap_!" I gritted my teeth at him, "You're still our friend and you always will be!"

"Friends don't abandon friends," Neji said.

There were several agreements to this but Sasuke wouldn't budge.

"Thank you. For everything…" He glanced at me and I saw his eyes again. It was heart breaking. HE was torn in between grief, happiness and guilt. I couldn't believe the Sasuke I was seeing right now. He had always been so emotionless, so vengeful. He had never expressed anything other feelings except anger, annoyance, cruelty and distrust. But right now, this Sasuke was radiating over a million emotions. It was torturing him and seeing him like this tortures _me_.

"Sasuke…" I whispered under my breath as I stared at him. I met his gaze but he turned to face the Hokage and Kazekage.

He looked so helpless as he spoke to the two leaders., "I'll accept the punishment Lady Tsunade."

* * *

_**Tsunade POV:**_

I knew Naruto and Sakura would try to protect Sasuke from the punishment he was supposed to have. It amazed be beyond measure when I saw _every _single one of their determined faces. They had disobeyed me and refuse to leave the Uchiha's side. And now they weren't going to allow me to give the brat his punishment. It was an interesting turn of events. Even the Kazegake's sibling stood before me, shielding the Uchiha from my wrath. I have to admit; they make me proud. These teenagers weren't to be underestimated. Their enemy would be in peril if they ever do.

These stubborn kids that are standing in front of me have bonds that are stronger than I originally thought, Gaara included. I smiled subconsciously.

The most alarming thing was that the Uchiha accepted the punishment without hesitation.

"Baa-chan please…" Naruto pleaded, his eyes were moist and a tear escaped, rolling down his whiskered cheek.

"Sensei you can't…" I looked at my apprentice and noticed her head drooping and an aura of deep sorrow surrounding her.

I sighed. Well, I guess I might as well tell them. They've proven to me that Sasuke deserves the second chance. Plus, the Uchiha himself showed that he wanted forgiveness and that he is willing to accept the consequences of his actions. They've gone through so much already, but they're still young and there are many more challenges along the road. I might not know what sorts, but I do know they'll pass every bump in the road with flying colors.

Their generation is already changing the shinobi world for the better. Nobody knows what the future holds, but they _will_ overcome anything thrown their way.

"You didn't let me finish…" I told them.

"What are you trying to say Malady?" Ino asked me. Gaara answered it for me, "It seems that she… had a change of heart."

Several brows knitted in confusion as they stared at me, waiting for an explanation. I smiled at them, specifically at the last Uchiha.

"I won't be complying with the punishment. You're free to live as you like," I saw eyes widens and jaws dropping, "But only in one condition."

Sasuke shook his head as if to end the trance he was in, "Anything…"

I put on my serious face once again. Just for the effect. "You'll have to stick with at least one or more of your friends until the villagers trust you again. Understood?"

He nodded his head, "Yes Lady Hokage. But…"

"But what Uchiha?"

"I don't want to burden my fr-." He never got to finish his sentence since his friends tackled him with exclamations, telling him that he'll never be a burden. What an unpredictable bunch of kids I have to deal with…

Shaking my head, I spoke up once more, "Then that settles it. Welcome back Sasuke. Back to team 7, back to Konoha _12_ and most of all… welcome back home."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I owe you for this," he sounded so sincere and honest. This kid was already changing. I can longer detect hatred in him…

I nodded at him with my own grin, but it soon faded away. This case might now be close, but there are still more pressing matters I have to deal with. The war had just ended a week ago and there are still many missing ninjas and much more blowing news to give out to so many families. I shook my head in grief. These teens do not deserve this…

"Hinata, Neji," They stopped conversing with t

They stopped conversing with their friends and turned to face me, "Meet me in my office as soon as you can. And Uchiha, this situation is not closed just yet."

The prodigy looked at me as if I was demented. I guess I can't blame him. "About the elders… we need to do something about it."

"We'll be there tomorrow morning Tsunade-sama," Neji answered for the three of them. And with a slight nod I turned on my heels and walked out of the hospital room with Genma at my heels, leaving Kakashi to spend some time with his reunited team and Gaara with his friends.

* * *

_**Why does Tsunade need to talk with Neji and Hinata? WHat's going to happen to the elders? Will Sasuke be accepted by the villagers just like his friends did? Who were the missing nins and what were the blowing news Tsunade was talking about?**_

_**XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

_**If you have ever lost a loved one,  
then you know exactly how it feels.  
But if you have not…  
Then you can't possibly imagine it.**_

_-Hinata Hyuuga-_

* * *

_**Hinata POV:**_

When I was safe in the confines on my room, I closed the door behind me and leaned back on it. Tsunade-sama's voice kept ringing through my ears. I felt wretched, numb and… completely empty.

'_They're…gone. I'm sorry'_

My legs trembled beneath me as the words echoed in my head and I slid down my door on my back and hugged my knees as I whimpered. I couldn't hold back anymore, I broke down; tears fell in huge clumps as I cried my eyes out. Melancholy invaded the hole in my heart. I felt numb, gray and cold inside out. My heart ached and loneliness bit my bone.

Memories flashed in my head to fill the silence, but it only made me feel worse. I was devastated.

"Kami-sama, _why_…" I whispered to myself as I caught a glimpse of heavy rain drops rolling down my window pane and a flash of lighting enlightened the dark room for a second or two. A clap of thunder rumbled and echoed in my room. The grey skies cried along with me…

* * *

_**A Week Later:**_

* * *

_**Neji POV:**_

"Tenten I don't know what to do," I managed to croak at my female teammate as we strolled through the streets. It's been a week since Tsunade-sama told us the bad news and I still couldn't get over it. My throat was clogged up and tears threaten to engulf my pale eyes. But, it's not me I'm worried about. No. My two little cousin sisters were in an even worse state than myself and I couldn't do anything about it. "It breaks me to see them this way, Ten."

"Neji…" She stopped walking and turned me to face her. She gripped on my shoulders and shook me slightly before speaking, "You can't blame them. Give them time, they'll be Ok again. If not soon then _someday_ they will be."

I closed my eyes as I processed what she told me and taking a deep breath I opened them again to nod at her. She smiled back at me weakly, her eyes showing sympathy. "Now come on. You need to eat." She intertwined her fingers with mine and half dragged me to the ramen stand.

"At least Hanabi's eating again, even though she still hasn't spoken a word," I whispered no one in particularly as I looked up at the dull, grey sky, "Hinata however…"

Shaking my head, I sighed and looked at my teammate as she walked in front of me. She stood by my side ever since that day, refusing to leave me. It was _her_ who forced me to eat something, the one who made me open my feelings about… _this tragedy._ I frowned at the thought of it and in an instant I locked up the memory at the back of my head once again. Tenten helped me cope and she still is.

"Hinata needs someone to comfort her. You just need to find the right person, Neji," Tenten said without looking back at me, "Same goes for Hanabi."

I knitted by brows in confusion since I didn't understand what she was trying to say. Sometimes I just wish girls would stop talking in riddles. It can get annoying.

"But their teammates have been trying to talk to them out of it; to eat, to talk, to get out of their rooms," I reminded her monotonously.

She sighed and turned to face me, still pacing forward, "The _right person_ Neji. Get it through your thick head." She turned around again, still heading towards Ichiraku ramen.

I thought about what she said, trying to make sense out of the little information she gave me. No matter how much I tried though, I still didn't see the bigger picture.

"I don't understand…" I told her when she stopped in front of Ichiraku's. She turned to me and grinned, "You'll find out in here."

* * *

_**Naruto POV:**_

"CRAP! I gotta go you guys!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and grabbed her kunai pouch, "I'm late for work. See you later!" And with that she ran off towards the hospital, waving frantically.

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN!" I yelled after her, waving back.

"Dobe, she's gone," Sasuke stated in his _'I'm-Mr.-Cool'_ voice. I just grunted at him and continued slurping my ramen. Teme and I got out of the hospital just yesterday and just about an hour ago, I had dragged him and Sakura to Ichiraku for a bonding time. After all, it's been a while since we were together. We talked, laughed, argued and irritated each other. It was just like old times. In fact, it felt so familiar that I kept wondering if we had really been apart for more than 3 years. There was a couple of changes though. One was that Sakura acted normal around Sasuke; no more infatuated fan girl, and the second difference was that Teme seemed more open, even if it was only a little.

There was an even better change in Sasuke and it was that he no longer had that lust for power and vengeance. He was just... plain Sasuke. I was sure because ever since I gained control over Kurama's power, I can feel the hatred in people. And since I didn't feel any such thing from Sasuke, I knew he was turning over a new leaf.

I sighed and glanced at my best friend. He was peacefully eating his ramen when he looked up at me, "Hn. What is it dobe?"

"I…" Should I tell him? Will he be able to give me an advice?

"Dobe spill it out."

I grinned inwardly. He's my best friend, I can trust him and even if wasn't able to give me an advice, at least he can make me feel better about it. Wait, scratch that last part. This is Sasuke we're talking about; he would never make me feel better about it. I wasn't going to tell him anymore, but I decided against it.

"I was going to ask you for advice," I finally told him, becoming serious. I wasn't gonna let the hyperactive side of me ruin this for myself.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and asked, "On what?"

I then explained to him about Pein's attack on Konoha, how Hinata had tried to save me, how she admitted her love for me, how she was willing to sacrifice her life for me and how she ended up getting hurt. I told him that it felt like my heart was being ripped out off of my chest when I saw the blood spill from her, it had angered me. I even confessed to him that I didn't give her an answer yet since the war had taken up all my time. Lastly, I admitted to him that I wasn't sure about my feelings for the Hyuuga.

"Hn." Was all he said after I had finished my narrating my tale.

I gritted my teeth, "Tch. That's all you're going to say? I spent minutes talking and all you say is 'Hn'?"

"So she finally admitted it huh," Teme said, completely ignoring my question, "It's been years, but at least she did."

"_What _are you talking about Teme?" I was confused and had no idea what the Uchiha was talking about.

"She liked you ever since we were at the academy dobe," Sasuke took another bite of his ramen just as my jaw dropped a thousand feet below.

"Y-y-you're joking right?" I asked him with my serious tone even though I stammered.

Sasuke gave me the look. The one that says 'Do –I-look-like-I'm-Joking'

I grabbed a fistful of my blonde hair and pulled _hard_ in frustration, "HOW IS IT THAT EVERYONE KNEW EXCEPT ME!"

"You're stupid."

I glared at him, but it soon faded when I realized he wasn't even taking notice of me. I spoke up again, calmly this time, "I don't know what to tell her yet alone understand what my feeling towards her is."

"Dobe, you do know," He raised his head, "you just don't want to admit it to yourself."

I raised my eyebrows at my irritating so-called best friend. Since when did he become so observant of people's feelings? When did he start_ caring?_ I have to admit, in a way, this new Sasuke scared me more than the mad-man Sasuke did. Inwardly, I shuddered. I was about to say something back at Sasuke when Neji and Tenten strolled into the shop.

* * *

_**Neji POV:**_

We walked into the restaurant and I spotted Naruto along with Uchiha almost at once.

"Go on! Tell him," Tenten slightly pushed me towards the two younger boys. I raised a brow at her in confusion. Seriously what was with this girl today?

"Tch. You know, for a prodigy, you're pretty dense," she squinted her eyes at me and I gave a look that says 'Oh-really-now'.

"Baka! You said you wanted to do something about Hinata," She riddled yet again as she urged me toward the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

She scoffed in disbelief when I didn't budge an inch, "Hinata needs Naruto and Hanabi needs her sister."

A light bulb switch on in my head when I finally realized what she was blabbering about this whole time. Naruto was the only one who can console Hinata right now and once she is in an Ok state, she would be able to help Hanabi cope with all this. The two sisters might never have been close but they needed each other whether they want to admit it or not.

I nodded gratefully at Tenten and walked towards the most unpredictable ninja in our village. My eye twitched when I realized another thing yet again and I stopped in my tracks. Naruto is unpredictable and who knows what he'd do to my innocent cousin sister? In fact, will he even care enough to actually _help_ her?

Tenten must have realized what I was thinking since she spoke up behind me, "Just trust him Neji…" A slight smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. This girl knows me a lot more than she puts on. She understands me way more than she should.

"Hey Neji! You on a date with Tenten?" Naruto wiggled his brows at me teasingly and I glared at him. But, before I could injure the kid, Tenten place a comforting hand on my shoulder and feigned a smile at Naruto, "No. We're here for a favor."

"Ok. What is it?"

"First of all, do you know?" I asked him and judging from his facial expression I guess he didn't. I sighed at looked hopefully at Tenten. She nodded, informing me that she understood. She knew I wouldn't be able to explain the situation without embarrassing myself by breaking down in this public place. So, she told them instead on my behalf. Explained about what Hinata and Hanabi were going through.

I observed the expression of the two in sitting in front of me. Naruto's face showed concern, anguish and restlessness while Sasuke's showed guilt and horror. I guessed that he understands what it's like and the guilt was because he still thinks this happened because of him. I was surprised to see emotions from the Uchiha but I stayed quiet.

Tenten didn't get to finish explaining the situation let alone tell Naruto what we needed him to do. Once the kunoichi explained that Hinata was in depression and wasn't eating, Naruto rushed out of the shop in a blink of an eye.

"W-wha- _Where_ is he going!" Tenten asked the Uchiha.

"Hinata." He simply said and I heaved a sigh of relief. Now all I had to do was wait and see the outcome.

"Neji."

I looked back at Sasuke and asked, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to cope with… _this."_

* * *

_**Naruto POV:**_

I didn't dare waste another second. Once I heard that Hinata was hurt, I rushed out of there, not even knowing why at first. My legs seemed to know where to go though. Running through the village towards the Hyuuga compound, I bumped into several people, even knocking down some of them. But, I didn't turn around to apologize because at that moment I didn't really care.

My brain was stuck on one thing and one thing only; Hinata. All I knew was that I needed to see her, I needed to help her. Heck, Sasuke was right, I did know what I felt towards the girl. I just simply didn't bother admitting it to myself because I was so stuck on loving Sakura. Thinking about it, I do love Sakura. Only not in the way I thought I did. No. My love towards the pinkette was on a whole different level compared to Hinata.

Memories flash through my head as I kept running, memories of both Sakura and Hinata.

The memories of Sakura made me realize something. We we're best friends and we had a brother-sister bond as well. Come to think of it, we've always acted like siblings; annoying each other, protecting one another and we had always kept each other in our places. I loved Sakura like a sister. The sister I had never had.

Dozens of memories about Hinata almost caused my head to burst; the Chuunin exams, how we shared the same Nindo, the missions we had together, how she was so intent on finding that Bikochu beetle just so I could find Sasuke, how she used to blush a deep red when she sees me, the way she fainted whenever I came to close to her. There were innumerable recollections but one in particular caught my attention.

I can't believe I've almost forgotten about that day…

.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_It was just before the final round of the Chuunin exams and on my way to the arena I saw Hinata staring at one of the training posts. She looked pretty down in the dumps. "Hinata?" I wondered out loud._

"_Ah!" Her head snapped up and in a blink of an eye she was behind the post and peeking at me, "E-ehh. O-oh N-Naruto… S-so w-why are you here. The final competition…"_

"_hmph… I just," I saw her cheeks turning a shade of pink, "It's nothing." I looked around me as I spoke again, "I just came to check out this training field. It's actually the place I became I Genin. So…" I turned to face her but looked at my feet instead._

"_O-oh… So why are you here" She asked, coming out of her hiding spot a little bit. I turned around, "Uh-nothing! No real reason. It doesn't matter anyway._

"_Oh- Guess you're right. Sorry…" I heard her say and silence followed._

"_Say, Hinata…" I glance over my shoulder at her, "Neji. He's a cousin of yours right?"_

_I saw her look down sadly, "uh…yeah."_

_I swiftly turned towards her, my eyebrows knitting, "So… is he strong?"_

"_Hmm…" her head nodded slightly as she closed her eyes. 'Great…' I thought to myself as I looked back down at me feet once more._

"_B-but. I mean, you still might be able to win Naruto," Hinata said perking up. I laughed and rested my arms behind my head, "Yeah. I'm strong too after all." My lauigh faded soon though and there was an awkward silence before she broke it. She played with her fingers, "I know you can win Naruto."_

"_Huh?" I looked up at her._

"_Remember that time? When you cheered for me? I felt like, like I could become stronger than ever before. When the preliminaries ended, I was finally able to like myself a little. To anybody else it might look like nothing's changed about me, but, I feel different. Like I'm a better person now. And I've been thinking that… it was all thanks to you Naruto." She sounded so sincere, so grateful. And I was taken aback._

"_A-eh Hinata…" I watched as she looked at me straight in the eye, "D-do you really believe that's true?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I may look strong to you but all I ever do is mess things up. I act tough because I'm so frustrated. But, underneath it all I'm just feel like I'm a huge failure…"_

"_No! That's not true!"_

_My eyes widened in shock, "hmm?"_

_She smiled at me and I somehow heard this soothing and graceful music playing as she spoke with confidence, "Even when you messed up you were always a… Uh- how can I say this… A__** proud**__ failure, from my point of view."_

"_H-huh?" my eyes felt like they were about to bulge out of their sockets and my jaw just dropped. _

"_When I look at you, you just fill me with such…such admiration. U-uh, I'm not saying that you're perfect but… I mean no one is, but, when you do make a mistake, you have the guts to pick yourself up and keep trying. I think that courage; to keep going no matter what, is what real strength is. I just think that y-you're an incredibly strong person Naruto."_

_I gasped and kept blinking, my eyes still wide open and so was my mouth. She hid herself behind the post again. I couldn't believe my ears. The girls had praised me with hesitation and with pride. She didn't even stutter!_

_Finally my gawking turned into a toothy grin, "Thanks Hinata. I needed that. Even though I'm completely used to being the underdog, I guess this time I was just really feeling the strain. I was really down, which isn't like me at all. But I feel a hundred percent better now!" I raised both my arms into the air when I said the last bit, so as to show it off._

"_I-I'm glad you do" She had her hands clasped together in front of her chest and she was smiling._

_I gave her a salute and a slight wave as I turned towards the path leading to the arena, "Alright. I'm off now, to the match. Thanks again."_

_I walked a few steps before stopping and looking over my shoulder at her. "Hinata… I kinda thought y-you were umm… "I hesitated but then suddenly the words just rushed out of my mouth, "gloom, timid, always terrified and basically completely weird."_

_Her head dropped in disappointment, "oh…"_

_I talked as I walked away again, "But you know what? I actually like…people like you."_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

_**-x-x-X-X-x-x-**_

_**BOOM!**_

I burst in through Hinata's door and froze at what I saw. Hinata, raw and red-eyed, was cuddling her legs as she looked up at me. She looked like a mess…

I've never seen her like this before. So dejected, so listless and so fragile… I mentally panicked, not knowing what to do. I wanted to comfort her, to hug her, but, I was afraid of invading her personal space. Never in my whole life was I so desperate to do something, ANYTHING to help, but I can't.

Seeing her like this tore and cute me deep. She's paler than usual and she looked thinner than eyes... her lavender eyes looked as if they were yearning for something. Something she can never have... She was so lifeless. No words could form in my mouth as it had dried up at the sight of her.

_Hinata…_

* * *

**_Mind you, the flashback is from one of 'Naruto' episodes. I think it was episode 59. _**

**_I think you get why Hinata, Neji and Hanabi are down in the dumps right? If you don't well... find out in the next chapter. xD_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

_**Hope**__** is wishing something would happen.  
**__**Faith**__** is believing something would happen.  
**__**Courage **__**is making something happen.**_

_-Shikamaru Nara-_

* * *

_**Shikamaru POV:**_

"Oi! Sasuke are you okay?" I asked the Uchiha as we walked through the streets of Konoha. He was sticking with me for now since Naruto was supposedly with Hinata and Sakura was working. It was a drag, but I let him tag along since he's a friend and its orders. Besides he's also a peaceful companion.

"H-huh? Oh yeah," Sasuke replied distractedly. I sighed. He's bothered about the looks the villagers were giving him. Most of them ran away when they saw him, others stared at him as if he some alien creature and the rest either just ignored him or gave him dirty looks. This guy was already making amends for his mistakes yet people still didn't trust him. In a way though, I can understand why. But still, he's a human too. Everyone makes mistakes.

"You shouldn't mind them you know," I dug my hands into my pockets as we walked on, "It's just troublesome."

"Hn," he said as he looked around once more, "I don't blame them though…"

"What a drag. Nobody deserves such a thing. No matter what they do," I tried to explain to him once more when suddenly a ball rolled over to his feet. Both of us stared at it until a little boy came running over.

"Hey there Misters," the boy had chestnut hair and icy blue eyes. He looked like a 5 year old or 6 at most.

I watched as Sasuke crouched down, picked up the ball and handed it to the boy, "Is this yours?"

The boy grinned and took the ball from the Uchiha's hands, "Your Sasuke Uchiha aren't you?"

Sasuke raised his brows and nodded. The little boy perked up, "I'm Sayaru. I really admire you Sasuke."

I was taken aback and so was a certain Uchiha. His eyes widened and kept opening and shutting his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Sayaru, what do you know about Sasuke?" I asked the boy with interest, confusion and wonderment.

"My dad talks about him all the time and tells me that he's a hero just like the rest of Konoha 12 and the Subaku siblings," Sayaru explained, full of excitement, "You're a part of it aren't you mister?" I just nodded my head at the boy, completely at loss of words.

"Let's see…" the boy rubbed his chin with his finger as if he was thinking, "Ah! You're Shikamaru-san!"

Sasuke finally broke from his trance and spoke up, "What does your dad tell you… about us?"

"He told me you left the village but you came back to help when we were in trouble. He says you and your friends changed the shinobi world for the better and that you're all strong ninjas. The most u-um what was it now… escacional?"

I smiled lightly at the now frowning boy, "Do you mean exceptional?"

He jolted up in excitement, "YES! The most exceptional gena… u-uhm generation so far!" Sayaru grinned again. Weirdly this kid somehow seems to remind me of Naruto's hyper activeness.

Who _was_ this boy's parents?

As if on cue, a man walked over to us with a woman by his side. The man wore civilian clothes but the forehead protector tied to his leg showed that he was a Shinobi, but the woman seemed to be a real civilian.

* * *

_**Hinata POV:**_

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun…" I whispered to myself when I peeped at the person who burst into my room. I would have been glad to see him and maybe even faint any other time, but right now my feeling of remorse was greater.

"Hinata…" hearing his voice was all it took for me to break down again. I sobbed and sobbed.

"T-t-they're g-g-gone."

I suddenly felt arms wrapping around me and from the corner of my eyes I saw him sitting beside me. He gently placed my head on his chest and he kept his chin on the top of my head as he hugged me tighter. I felt so safe in his arms, but I still couldn't stop crying, "T-t-they'r-re a-all g-g-gone!"

My voiced cracked and I couldn't see clearly anymore. The tears were engulfing my eyes. "K-Ko, m-my F-fa-father, m-my f-family. T-t-they're a-a-all g-gone…"

I clutched onto his jacket for dear life and bawled out some more. His soothing voice rang in my ears, "H-hinata… everything w-will be okay. I promise you that."

"I-I'm u-useless. I-I c-c-couldn't even p-protect them," I dug my nails into his skin and I felt him tense up, "I-I'm w-w-eak, u-u-seless… I-I'm useless…"

"Sshh… Hinata-chan please," his arms secured around me even more and I relaxed in them, "Don't. Y-you're not useless."

"I-I d-didn't p-p-protect them…" I whimpered as my head buried itself in his shirt, "I-I d-d-didn~"

"No Hinata. You couldn't have possibly known. We'll find out who those people were. I promise you. I will bring justice to your family. Those bastards will pay. I promise you…"

I stiffened when I heard his voice, but it didn't stop my tears. The feeling of barren and anguish devastated my heart and my body quivered. I felt Naruto haul me nearer to him and he clinched on me as if he never wanted to let go. He made me feel protected. He was protecting me from myself…

Suddenly, my eyes started flittering. Days of sleepless nights, of hunger, of exhaustion caused me to black out the and there, in his arms. I clutched tighter, not wanting the warmth to go away.

"It hurts me Hinata. You're hurting me by doing this to yourself. No more of this…" I heard his bleeding voice in the darkness.

'_Naruto…' _it was my last thought before I lost consciousness, _'I'm sorry…'_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV:**_

'_I'm Sayaru. I really admire you Sasuke.' 'My dad talks about him all the time and tells me that he's a hero just like the rest of Konoha 12 and the Subaku siblings'_

The little boy's words kept ringing in my ear and his grin was stuck in my head. I was still shaken from what he said that I almost stumbled when I stood up again to meet the man and woman who had walked over to us and was now standing in front of us, behind the boy. The woman beamed at me as she placed a hand on Sayaru's shoulder.

"Hello, you must be Sasuke right? It's an honor to meet you," She said as she extended her hands towards me. I stared at it for a moment or two before shaking it back.

"I see you've met our son," The man says as he ruffles Sayaru's hair.

Sayaru leaned away and exclaimed, "Dad!" A smile was threateningly tugging on my lips when I saw this but I kept my composure.

"H-he said something," I said, looking at the man straight in the eye, "He said you talked about me."

He chuckled, "So he's been telling what I've told him huh?" I glanced at the boy and nodded.

"I… I don't understand why you're being kind to me, let alone to believe that you'd regard me as a hero," I looked around me and added, "Most people despise me after all that I've done."

"What a drag Sasuke. Not that load of bull again," Shikamaru muttered at me. I simply shrugged at him.

The man placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him again. He smiled weakly at me but his eyes indicated that he was serious, "I was there Sasuke. I was in the same battlefield as you and Naruto when you fought Madara. My comrades and I overheard what you told Naruto and vice versa. We know the truth now and we don't blame you at all. You did what you had to do…"

"Even so… I'm still a trai-" I began saying but he interrupted me by gripping on my shoulder blades and shaking his head.

"No boy. That's where you're wrong. You _were_ one. As in you _used_ to be. Besides, you did the right thing in the end didn't you? You ended the unnecessary bloodshed sooner that it was supposed to. You and Naruto," The man looked at his wife lovingly before he continued speaking, "Personally, I think the whole village should know the amounts of sacrifice you young kids have made for their sake and peace. At such a young age, your generation had been through a lot already; deceit, lies, grief, loss… You'd think it should end here and now, but, you're still growing and there's many more to face."

I wasn't sure about what exactly I was feeling when he said all this. It was as if a huge boulder had been lifted off of my shoulder. Someone cleared the blocked road I was walking in and light shone in the darkest corners of my mind. I was grateful to him for it.

"I'm grateful to you Sasuke. To you, to Naruto, to the rest of Konoha 12 and to the Subaku siblings. It's mostly because of each of your hard work, your determinations that victory fell upon us. I know a lot more people helped out as well, even my husband here. But you kids changed the way we live and changed the lives of shinobi throughout the five great nations," She looked at Shikamaru to me and back again, "So thank you. Both of you…"

"What a drag. I don't think it's just us. We succeeded because every shinobi out there cooperated," Shikamaru stated politely.

The woman giggled and said, "Ah- Lazy and always so tired. You're a typical Nara alright."

"Troublesome," The genius muttered under his breath.

Sayaru suddenly jumped up and down and flailing his arms to get our attention. As I looked down at him, he spoke, "I want to be a strong ninja too Sasuke! Do you think I can be?"

This kid is one of a kind, I can tell. He reminds me of dobe somehow.

I crouched down again to meet his height. Smiling, I looked him straight in the eye and said, "You're a special one alright. I believe you will be…Sayaru."  
I was taken aback when he suddenly hugged me, "You're a great person Sasuke. Don't forget that."  
This boy… he has a knack for making me feel warmth in my heart. He melts down the remaining remorse and dread I had been feeling. He broke down my walls in the so little time we met.  
At first I debated on whether or not I should embrace him back, but I let my pride go for a while and enveloped him in my arms. When he let me go again I stood up to face his delighted parents.

"Thank you. For trusting me and most of all… for giving me hope."

"There's no need for thanks lad. It's your actions that brought you this encounter. If you want to thank someone, thank yourself for changing and your friends for _encouraging_ you to change," The man said.

I just nodded back at him since I couldn't formulate words. The woman held her son's hand and said, "Hope to see you again sometime soon."

"I'm Soraku Daishike by the way," the main said again, "I'll see you around Sasuke." And with that the trio turned and walked away with Sayaru yelling, "Good bye Sasuke! I'll see you soon!"

I just stared at their back until they disappeared into the crowds. I was still dazing when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Did that just really happen?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled at me, "Yes. It did, Sasuke. Now get it through your head that not everyone hates you. Ignore those who do because they aren't worth it. Liv-"

I interrupted him and ended his sentences for him since I had a pretty good idea what he was about to say, "Live for those who love you and forget the rest."

"What a drag…"

I smirked, still looking at the place the family had disappeared to.

_Hope …_

* * *

_**To Suna:**_

* * *

_**Gaara POV:**_

_**Knock  
Knock  
Knock**_

"Come in," I said monotonously, not looking up at my paper work.

"U-uhm… Sensei? If you don't mind, could you please open the door?" I heard my student's muffled voice from the other side of the door. Sighing, I got up from my chair and walked over to the door, wondering why she couldn't just open it herself.

"Sensei could you hurry it up a little? Pu-uh-lee-ee-ease…" she sounded as if she was having some sort difficulty.

Really curious now and concerned, I swung the door open almost at once and I saw Matsuri there, balancing a tray on one hand while she had dozens of paper stacks on the other. She was swaying back and forth, trying not to fall off of her feet.

"Matsuri! What are you doing?" I asked her grimly as I took the tray from her hand and left her with only the stack of papers.

She looked at me as if I had grown another head or two, "What does it look like? I'm bringing you you're tea and paper work."

"That's not what I meant," I told her from over my shoulder as I placed the tray on my desk.

"Then what _did_ you mean Gaara?" She piled up the papers into the drawer and looked at me after she did so.

"A-…" I furrowed my brows thinking of explaining it to her but decided against it, "Never mind. How'd you manage to knock on the door?"

She raised her brow at me and pointed at her legs, "I have a foot too you know."

This girl…  
Sometime I really don't know what to do with her. With the exception of my sister, Temari, this girl standing in front of me right now is the only other girl from Suna who isn't afraid to joke around with me. She doesn't even care if I'm the Kazekage or her sensei, she just talks to me like she does to any other friend. To her I'm just Gaara and I appreciate it.  
Aside from that, she was also one of the first people to trust in me. I remember the day she chose me to be her sensei instead of Temari and Kankuro. All the other kids chose my siblings but _she_ chose _me._  
Oh the irony. Back then she was so timid, fragile and always frightened of weapons. Today, she's one of the stronger weapon user and Ninja in Suna.  
This girl isn't even a year younger than me.

.

I smirked at her lame joke, "Yes you do…"

"You're no fun Gaara," she sarcastically whined at me.

"Whatever you say Matsuri," I told her as I walked back to my seat to complete signing my paper work, "You're the jester after all."

I heard her scoff in disbelief, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't you usually the one to joke around?" I asked her matter-of-factly.

"Y-yeah… Is that a bad thing?" She asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

I smiled at her, "No. It most certainly isn't."

She perked up and was about to say something but the door burst open and I saw my brother and Sari standing there, looking anxious.

"Kankuro is something wrong?" I asked my elder brother, troubled by his sudden entrance. He just hung his head and stared at his feet. I turned to Sari, hoping for an answer.

"The elders have called for you Kazekage-sama."

* * *

_**Temari POV:**_

This isn't happening. This can't be happening!

"Please! You have to understand!" I begged the elders again, completely letting go of my pride and trying to hold on to my sanity.

When the elders gave me no response I turned to my baby brother. "Gaara… Please tell me you're not going to let them do this!"

"Sis…" He began but I interrupted him

"Don't sis me baby brother! You _are_ aware that this is now a part of me right? A part of my life?" I looked hopefully at him.

"I know…" he finally said.

"Then _**why?**_" I asked him, breaking down. My knees trembled and gave out beneath me.

Kankuro and Gaara were by my side in a flash and caught me before I hit the floor. "_Why_ would you agree with the elders? I know you're the Kazekage, but you're also my brother. _Try_ to understand me right now…"

Tears flowed down my cheeks as I sat on the floor. Kankuro wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest and cried and cried…

This really can't be happening…

"Gaara _please…_" I tried to reason with him again, "He makes me happy and I …. I _love_ him."

* * *

_**Back to Konoha**_

* * *

_**Tenten POV:**_

"Neji… please stop worrying so much. It's breaking you and it's totally out of character. I understand. I really do understand, but this isn't like you…" I looked up at his pale lavender eyes as I stood before him.

We were still strolling through the streets, trying to get his mind to not think about the massacre, even if only for a while. It wasn't working so I decided to take him to the park behind the academy. We used to go there as kids and I remembered that special cherry blossom tree that we had marked. It had been our own personal thinking place and it's been years since I've seen that tree. If it was still standing, it'll help clear his head.

I pulled him along as I search for the right tree. Once I found it, I turned to face him, "Do you remember this spot?"

He scanned the tree and nodded, "It was our own special spot when we were kids…"

I grinned at him, "Well come on then!" I began climbing up it and I was already half way to the top when I heard Neji's indifferent voice, "Ten, this really isn't a good idea…"

I hung onto a branch as I looked down at him, "Don't be such a party pooper. Now hurry your ass up this tree!" I have to admit I scared myself on how demanding I sounded at that moment.

"Fine.." was all the Hyuuga prodigy said before he climbed up next to me. I had stopped at the highest branch and just stood there, staring at the mesmerizing view. The scenery hadn't changed much over the years and it was as beautiful as ever. I could see miles around; the tree tops, the blossoms that travelled against the wind, the birds that flew in and out of mountain ranges. The array of colors from the sunset only made it all the more beautiful.

"It's… kind of romantic up here," Neji said, unknowingly reading my mind.

A gust of wind blew by as my comrade intertwined his fingers with mine…

* * *

_**So what'd you think? What was up with Temari? What's Naruto gonna do about Hinata? Sasuke has hope! **_

_**eh- i'm done with all that... review if you like . feel free to suggest ideas and such. xD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

_**Returning violence for violence only multiplies it,  
adding deeper darkness to a night already devoid of stars.  
Darks can't drive out darkness, but light can.  
Hate cannot drive out hate, but love will**_

_**-**__Naruto Uzumaki-_

* * *

_**To Suna:**_

* * *

_**Kankuro POV:**_

"Gaara please tell me you're not going to allow the elders to do such a thing," I asked my younger brother when we got back to his office. The meeting with the elder was a chaos I would never want to witness again. I've never seen my sister so … devastated. Never. Not even when our mom died back when we were little. She had always acted so tough, bottling up her feelings and keeping up a strong front. Sometimes I worry about her, but right now? My heart aches for one thing and that's for her to be happy again.

Not the fake happiness she makes us believe in, but a genuine bliss.

"…"

"Gaara say something!" I was getting impatient as well as furious. I observed my younger brother through narrowed eyes while he stood in front of his opened window. He had his hands behind his back and looked as if he's in deep thought.

"Would you?" He asked me monotonously without turning to face me.

I was irritated. Through clenched teeth, I asked him, "Would I _what_?"

"Be happy. About… the addition," He still sounded indifferent, but at least this time he looked at me from over his shoulder.

"I would be as long as our sister is _contented_," I answered him as I closed my eyes and calming down a little.

Once I opened my eyes again, I saw Gaara smile before gazing out of window once more. I was confused, but I have the feeling he would be on Temari's side, as her brother, not as the Kazekage.

A warm breeze rustled by, making my brother's blood red hair sway against it. He spoke up again, but this time there was a change in his tone, one that I've never heard him use. I didn't understand it.

"So will I brother. Our sister deserves it."

A blithe grin tugged on my lips. Now the only thing we have to deal with is the stubborn elders…

* * *

**_Back to_****_ Konoha:_**

* * *

_**Tsunade POV:**_

"BUT GRANNY TSUNADE I CA-,"

"TSNADE-SAMA!" Shizune burst into the room, cutting of the baka's too loud yelling, "You have to read this! It's a message from the sand and it's urgent!"

"What is it Shizune?" I rubbed my forehead on either side using index fingers while my elbows rested on my desk. I was surprised to hear silence from Naruto. The idiot's been in my office the whole morning lamenting about how I should let him go search for the gang who caused the massacre.

Shizune looked pale when I raised my head to look at her. She handed me the scroll before talking, "The Kazekage had requested you're help."

I read the contents of the paper in my hands and my eyes widened more and more with each word in it. I couldn't speak, I was in shock. "Shizune… Get me Shikamaru Nara and the elders. NOW!" I slammed my fist onto my table as I stood up in the blink of an eye. Naruto just blinked his eyes at my outburst.

"H-hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune jolted up and rushed out of the door once more.

I sat back down on my chair with a sigh and buried my face in my hands. This day just keeps getting worse…

"Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked me with worry clear in his voice, "W-what did Gaara need?"

"I'll tell you later. Shikamaru is the first person who should know about this."

"Ok. So about me goi-"

I cut him off by speaking up again, "Naruto, I'm not allowing you to go after them."

"But they destroyed half the Hyuuga clan!" anger rang in his voice. He stared at his feet and muttered under his breath, "H-hinata, Neji… T-they're both…"

I leaned back on my chair and sighed again, "Naruto, look at me."

He did. Look at me I mean. And my heart almost shattered at what I saw. Grief and sorrow shone brightly in his usually cheerful blue eyes. He was really affected by this as much as his comrades were. "Naruto… just be there for your friends ok? Be there for Hinata. We don't need you to recklessly chase after those bastards and I'm quite sure neither do Neji and Hinata. Just be there for them…"

I watched as he grimaced and closed his eyes. Naruto heaved a deep breath. I just stared at him with interest when I saw his face change from sadness to pain, to anger, to confusion and finally a smile plagued it. Not a blissful smile but a smile nonetheless. He opened his eyes again; smile intact, "I will, for both of them… for Hinata."

I opened my mouth to lecture him again but the door banging open interrupted us. The two remaining old goons barged in, clearly in a bad mood.

"What do you _want_ Tsunade?"

* * *

_**Ino POV:**_

"Alright sweetie, you're patched up and good to go!" I hear Sakura say in a sisterly tone to the young girl, whose scraped knees were now in bandages.

"Thank you nee-chan!" I watched as the little one jumped up in joy and hugged my best friend, almost knocking both of them out of balance. Listening to their chorused laughter made me smile. I hadn't seen her cheery in ages, not even when her ex avenger of a teammate came back. Sure she was glad about it, but she didn't exactly jump up and down in joy. It relieved me, seeing more of her old self while she talked childishly with the little girl. While she held the girl's tiny fingers in hers, Sakura walked her over to her mom sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. The girl's mom conversed with Forehead for a while, before she carried her child away, smiling.

"Kids really love you, don't they?" I asked Sakura whilst she came back to the emergency room. She just shrugged at me, her cheeriness gone. I couldn't believe it, "What's wrong? You were happy just a while ago."

"Ino, what are you trying to say?" she asks distractedly as she rolls up the excess bandages.

I strutted over to her and held onto her shoulders, making her face me, "What's gotten you down in the dumps?"

She smiled at me, "What are you talking about?"

I squint my eyes at her, "Honey, you might have trained under Tsunade-sama, learning how to hide your real emotions, but you're forgetting I'm friends with Sai. I know the difference between a fake and real smile. Plus, I'm your_ best_ friend. Now spill!"

"Ino, you're insane."

"Don't you _'Ino-you're-insane'_ me!" I huffed as I placed my hands on my hips, "Spill it forehead, before I _make_ you. And we all know how that'll end up."

She rolled her eyes and walked away from me towards another patient. I followed her, "Oh no! You're not getting away before telling me billboard brow!"

"Oh hush up Ino-pig." She said simple as she checked the patient's temperature and wrote it down in her clipboard.

I taped my foot on the floor and crossed my arms, "I'm waiting billboard brow…"

She sighed and walked away from the patient and me, made her way to the medicine cabinet next, "I don't have anything to say to you Pig."

"Do you really think I'm stupid Sakura? Is this about Sasuke? Did he do something to you again? I'm gonna ki-," I blabbered but she stopped me by bonking my head.

"HEY! _What_ did you do that for?"

"How else could I have stopped your mouth?" She asked matter-of-factly.

I growled at her, "Haruno you better tell me what's up with you."

She just stared at me with an expression I could not decipher. After moments of silence she spoke up, "It's none of your business..."

* * *

_**Kiba POV:**_

"Hinata, Naruto left me here to look after you while he checks up on stuff and I'm telling you to eat something right now. He'll be up my throat if you don't," I tried to explain to my teammate, but she just sat there on her bed, not talking and hugging her legs together while her chin rested on top of it.

"…"

"Hinata please eat something," I attempted once more.

"…"

"Look, you haven't eaten for a week. So _please_," I pleaded as I walked over to her with her food. I stood there, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not hungry…"

I sighed. This is really harder than I thought, "I'm not joking around Hinata, You better eat something befo-."

"And neither am** I**! I told you I'm _**not**_ hungry!" she snapped. If looks could kill, I would be by now. I just stared at her wide eyed and shocked. Never in my life have I heard Hinata snap at someone and here I am having the honour of being the first person the kunoichi yells at.

"I-I… I'm sorry Kiba-kun," she whispered softly as if just realizing what she had done.

Letting out the air I had subconsciously held in, I placed the tray of food on her side desk and sat on the edge of her bed, in front of her. "Hinata, talk to me. Please. You're our friend and you _are_ hurting us by doing this to yourself."

"…"

"If you want, I'll go get Naruto. Just_ please_ talk to som-."

"H-he said the same thing…" she interrupted me. I looked confusedly at her. She must have realized I didn't understand her, so she went on. "N-Naruto… He told me the same thing yesterday. He told me that I'm h-hurting him by hurting m-myself."

I just observed the normally shy girl as tears start to roll down her eyes again. I didn't know what to do or say. However, Hinata didn't wait for my answer, "I-I don't like h-hurting you guys, b-but…"

More tears stained her blanched cheeks. It was causing turmoil in my head and before I could even comprehend what had happened, I was hugging her as tightly as I could and trying my best to comfort her. "Hinata, you shouldn't mind us. We just want you to be your old self again. Or at least just eat something and talk to us. You don't need to keep your feelings to yourself. Sure, I might not know what it's like to lose half of one's clan but there are those who do, Sasuke for example. Even your cousin is there to talk to Hinata. You're **not** alone…"

She cried and cried in my embrace. Her shaking body worried me, so I thought it'll be best if I tried to make her eat once more, "Hinata, please just eat something. Please."

She choked up her last sob and wiped her damp cheeks. As she looked up at me, I noticed how raw and red her eyes were. When I saw it, it was like someone punched me in my chest. I couldn't stand seeing my teammate like this. To me she's like another sister.

"o-okay…" she said weakly. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't understand what she meant. She sighed and closed her eyes, "I… I-I'll eat."

The words kept ringing in my ears and I grinned at her. _Finally!_ Without another word I grabbed the tray and placed it front of her and let her dig in.

* * *

_**Tsunade POV:**_

I was getting impatient waiting for Shizune and was about to burst when the door opened and three people waltzed in. My eyes narrowed, "Shizune I asked you to bring Shikamaru not Sasuke as well."

"H-hai. Sorry Tsunade-sama but…" Shizune contorted her face trying to find the right way to explain. The Nara boy yawned and rested his hands behind his head, "What a drag. Sasuke was with me when Shizune found us so since he wasn't to be left alone, I told him to tag along."

I watched as he looked around the room and his face showed surprised when he realized we weren't the only ones there.

"Why are Naruto and the Elders here?"

I noticed the old goons tensing up when they saw Sasuke glaring daggers at them. The look was intimidating and didn't change at all while he walked over to the open window and sat down on it, and just stared at the village view.

I sighed and turned my gaze back to Shikamaru, "Naruto was here to talk about the Hyuuga clan and since we're not done yet he's staying. As for the elders, let's just say we need their opinion for this matter."

I heard a scowl from both Naruto and Sasuke. Guess the two chums really hate these two elders as much as I do. Ignoring them I spoke again, "Read this scroll first."

"Troublesome." He muttered as he let down his hands from his head and took the scroll from my desk. Intently, I observed him as he read it. He was shocked at first but then his face clouded up when he read the rest of it and his hands clenched on the paper. It was just as I had anticipated.

With his left hand still holding onto the scroll, his arms limp on his sides and without breaking eye contact with me, he said, "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. I… had no idea."

"We know Nara. You do know this had never happened before right?" Homura, the female elder inquired, "Shinobi from two completely different villages…"

Koharu, the male elder grunted, interrupting Homura, "This was really reckless boy."

"And to think you are called a genius," Homura insulted Shikamaru.

My face darkened at the two old pests, "You've no right to tell anyone they're reckless after what _you've_ done."

"I apologize for my wrong, Elders, Lady Tsunade." I looked at Shikamaru. His seemed dazed and was staring out the window instead of at us. He closed his eyes and said, "I didn't think it would happen let alone cause this."

Inwardly, I was shocked by his response. He's not even thinking of the possibility that it's a good thing nor is he saying that it's troublesome or a drag. Still, I know what needs to be done about this.

I shook my head at him, "No. Just tell me what you think about it."

He paled, eye's glimmered from the tears that surrounded them and then looked at me sincerely, "I… I'm happy. About Temari that is, not about their village elders."

"Happy? Are you smart at all Nara?" Koharu hissed, but Homaru remained quiet but misshaped her face in annoyance.

I glared at them both, not liking their reactions at all, "Enough!" Turning to face the teen in front of me, I spoke again, "That's all I needed to know Shikamaru. Pack your stuff and meet me at the gates. We're going to Suna."

"SHIZUNE!" I called out to my apprentice and once she came back into the room I said, "Arrange our escorts to Suna on the double!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" and with that the dark haired girl bolted out of the door with Tonton in her hands.

"WAIT!" Everyone directed their heads at the blonde perturbed shinobi, "I don't get it! Why do you need to go to Suna? And what's with Temari!" Naruto shot a glare at the two elders and continued, "Unlike those two I know you didn't do anything stupid. You're Shikamaru for Kami-sama's sake!"

There were incoherent insults directed to Naruto from the two old goons but they were ignored. Shikamaru's smile did not go unnoticed by me.

* * *

_**Sasuke POV:**_

I _**was**_ at peace when the lazy genius and I roamed the village streets again this morning, but, once I caught sight of the two elders in Tsunade's office, peace receded and was replaced by pure hatred and bloodlust. I didn't say anything and just glared at them and continued doing so until I reached the open window and sat on it.

My back leaned against one side of the window and one of my legs was propped up on it while the other hung on the side. I kept my gaze on the village down below but I listened to everything that was said inside the room. I have to admit I felt like a part of my old self was coming back and I wanted nothing but to kill those two elders then and there. But that would just be inappropriate at this time so I kept my hands to myself and my thoughts were locked up at the back of my mind.

Unlike Naruto, I understood what my superiors were talking about. That dobe is too dense for his own good.

I returned my full attention back to the room when I heard Naruto's question just to see Shikamaru's reactions. Unsurprisingly, he was smiling when he said, "No Naruto. I didn't do anything stupid. To tell you all the truth, I'm _glad_ to start a family of my own." His face darkened out of nowhere and his fists clenched and unclenched. "_If _we're able to convince them…"

Without looking back, the genius just walked out the door, leaving Tsunade-sama beaming with pride at him and Naruto agape. I remained impassive even though I was happy for my friend. I heard Tsunade-sama telling something about us not being little kids anymore.

"I-is… He and Temari?" the dobe asked our Hokage and she nodded.

"Tsk. Tsunade why did you call us here if you're just going to ignore our request!" I heard the male elder yell at the blonde Hokage. And that's how a word brawl started between the three of them.

"I didn't agree to you because your requests are stupid!"

"Don't you dare talk to us like that!"

"Or _**what**_? You're just conceited and you _always_ look them down!"

"Tsunade _listen_ to yourself!"

"**No**! Listen to _**yourselves**_! You're losing the respect of this village by the minute! All the things you do and _try_ to do. It's just sick! And you know what? The whole shinobi world _knows_ what you did to the Uchiha clan and it _disgusts_ them! They **hate** Danzo and they **hate** you! Even your _own_ village despises you for it. And guess what? **SO DO I**! I'm _glad_ Sarutobi sensei can't see what has become of you both, his _teammates_. It's a shame to _**say**_ that _my_ grandfather was _your_ sensei! Tch. _Stupid_ old hags."

The elders were taken aback and so was Naruto.

"Oh yeah! Go Granny Tsunade!" Naruto cheered in awe once he got out of his shock

I, on the other hand, stayed indifferent while in my head, I couldn't comprehend what I just heard. It didn't make sense to me and I just couldn't believe it. The need for fresh air to clear my mind increased as each second ticked by, so I got up from my seat and headed towards the door.

"Sasuke! Stay here. We need to talk before I go." I heard Tsunade tell me and I stopped in my tracks.

"Hn."

* * *

_**Yay! Hinata is eating again but... what's going to happen to Temari and Shikamaru? What do the Suna elders plan on doing? What's wrong with Sakura? What does Tsunade want to talk with Sasuke about?**_

_**nye- this chapter sucked...oh well at least i hope you got the point there. . xD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_**Danger:**_

_**Due to influence of pregnancy hormones;  
I could either burst into tears  
or  
kill you in the next five minutes  
You've been warned.**_

_-Temari Subaku-_

* * *

_**To Suna:**_

* * *

_**Temari POV:**_

"Sis, can you calm down?" I heard Kankuro request as I pace up and down in our younger brother's office.

"No." Hey I wasn't just going to sit and wait when I was finally getting to see Shikamaru after MONTHS! Ok maybe I exaggerated. It's only been about couple of weeks or so. But still. _Plus _there were my preconceptions about what the elders and my brothers have decided to do about both the baby and Shikamaru; (1) they'll force abortion. (2) They'll kill Shikamaru. (3) They'll ban us from seeing each other. (4) I'll be disowned from the village. (5) I'll be forced to raise a child alone. These thoughts _scared_ me and I'm usually never one to be shaken up!

I've been begging and pleading both of my brothers to tell me what they've planned, but all I've got was "Be patient. He'll be coming." Or "You'll find out soon enough."

"FIND OUT MY ASS!" I suddenly exploded and stomped to Gaara's desk. Slamming my fist down on his table I flared-up again, "Tell me. What. You're. Gonna do. NOW!"

Unfortunately for me, my immovable baby brother was never one to be intimidated and this time was no exception. Heck! He didn't even bat an eye! This made me all the more piqued. "GAARA! ANSWER ME!"  
Still no reaction.

"Temari can you please just lower your voice?" Kankuro coolly said, just looking out the freaking window.

"TSK !" I was about to make a come-back but the door swinging open distracted me and the next thing I knew I was hugging one of the people who'd come in and squealing with intense joy.

"SHIKAMARU! Oh thank kami-sama you came!"

He seemed taken aback by my actions at first but he eventually embraced me back. "Hey. It's nice to see you too."

Wait? Where's the troublesome? Or what a drag? I look at him dubiously and when I saw his cynical smile, it hit me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. This was no happy reunion. No. This was the time our fate will be decided and I knew no good was coming at all. Before I knew I was sobbing uncontrollably in his chest, holding on to his Jounin vest for dear life, and holding on to my lucidity.

"I c-can't l-lose you. I c-can't lose this b-baby!" I cried a river.

"What is _wrong_ with her? One minute she's all hot tempered, then she's jumping in joy and now she's_ weeping_!" I heard Kankuro complain with exasperation.

Shikamaru ignored him and stroked my hair away from my face. Pulling away just enough so he could see me face, he kissed my forehead and soothingly said, "Everything will be ok. Trust me on this Tem."

And I did. More than anything. I nodded at him and he brushed away my tears with his thumb and encircled me in his arms again. I smiled into his chest, a bit of relief rushing trough me.

"See what I mean! Now she's _smiling_ again!" Kankuro complained yet again, earning a glare from me. He kept quiet then.

"Temari, how far along are you?" Tsunade-sama asked me kindly from where she was standing, which was by my brother's desk.

I frowned, trying to remember, "About a month I guess…"

"Then there's your answer Kankuro," Tsunade-sama informed my brother. He just looked quizzically at her. Everyone in the room did. The Hokage sighed and explained, "Mood swings you baka! She's carrying an infant in her, she's going to be having mood swings the whole way through."

"Oh…" was all my brother could say.

"Troublesome. Now I'm going to have to deal with her," Shikamaru teased half heartedly. Still, I glared at him too.

Gaara, who'd been quiet the whole time, spoke up indifferently, "We need to go and meet up with the elders now. All of us are to go."

* * *

**To Konoha:**

* * *

_**Sakura POV:**_

"… And then when Sasuke teme was about to leave Tsunade-baa-chan told him to stay. **At** first I was all scared shit thinking she'll be up his throat again for something he did, but I was worrying for nothing. Wanna know why? It's because after she literally threw the elders out of the Hokage tower Tsunade baa-chan told Teme here that she knows he wants to kill the elders, but she wasn't going to allow it. Teme was all grunting at her and I noticed baa-chan's eye twitching at his lack of vocabulary. But then he said he just_ feels_ like killing them. Tsunade- baa-chan calmed down enough to joke and informed him that It'll be no use since the old hags would soon die anyway. It was so funny I almost peed in my pants laughing and even Teme here managed to smirk!..."

Naruto went on and on with his tale about yesterday morning ever since we met up in the market. I was off of the hospital for lunch break and apparently they had just gone out for a walk to nowhere in particular. I meant 'they' as in Sasuke and Naruto.

"Dobe. Can you shut up already?"

"Shut up teme!"

"That's what I just told you to do!"

"Teme! I'm going to blast your head off!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"TEME I-."

I was at the tip of my patience and I couldn't help but bonk both of them on the heads. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan that was unnecessary!" Naruto whined, still rubbing his head. Sasuke stared at me icily.

"You deserved it anyway. So shut it. I've had it with blondes flaring me up," I looked daggers at them both, "That doesn't count you out Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Hey! What'd you mean with 'I've had it with blondes'?" Naruto asked me bemusedly.

I sighed and continued on with our walk. They soon caught up with me and I said, "Ino's been pestering me that's all."

"Tch. You mean like how you're pestering us?" Sasuke obviously wasn't happy about me bonking him in public and I really didn't give a damn. Although I guess he has a reason to. I just noticed the villagers were observing us and were either smiling or smirking when they saw what I'd done to the mighty Uchiha.

"Oh shut it Sasuke. Or do you want me to blow your ego once more?"

He was trying to patronize me with his glare but I held my ground and placed a hand on my hips, "Not gonna work Uchiha."

He was about to retort when suddenly his fan girl were back. Just like that. They flocked around him, declaring their devotions and love and telling him they've been worried and all that crap.  
Sasuke looked so pissed off and annoyed at the sudden attention. His facial expression was EPIC! Me and Naruto caught each other's gaze and fell into fits of laughter. I couldn't stop at all!

* * *

_**Sasuke POV:**_

When I said I wanted to gain the trust of this village again, that **did**_ not_ include fan girls! One would think that after being a missing Nin, an avenger, a murderer and a betrayer that these stupid civilian girls would be terrified of being near me or in the least leave me alone. Then again, nothing ever goes the way I've planned.

"Sasuke-kun! Marry me!"

"Aahhhh! No! Me!"

"Sasuke-kun I Love You!"

"No I love you more!"

"Sasuke-kun run away with me!"

I kept on struggling away, without hurting them. Last thing I needed added to my crimes was just that. Tch annoying girls.  
However, it was easier said than done. These girls can grip! Those heart shape eyes of theirs repulse me. Seriously have they not seen a man before! Then out of nowhere, my two so-called teammates just burst out laughing. At me!

"Tsk. What's so funny dobe!" I asked him through clenched teeth as I pushed away the girls. Well, tried anyway.

"Y-y-you sh-should s-see y-yourself!" Sakura replied in between her laughs, clutching tightly to her stomach.

A vein popped in my forehead and before I could comprehend what I'd said, the words just rushed out of my mouth. "Hn. This was how _you_ looked back when we were genin."

I was expecting her to cry or to even hung her head low or anything a pessimist would do. What I did not expect was for her to punch the wall behind her. The scary part? It _**crumpled**_ to pieces! Well at least it clammed up the mouths of fan girls and took their attention. I slipped away and stood by my team.

"Sakura-chan! Tsunade baa-chan would not be happy about that!" Naruto warned her.

"Hn." Well what was I supposed to say? Then I noticed the fan girls' faces had drown out of colour and stared wide eyed the wall as well as Sakura's still clenched fists.

The pink haired kunoichi turned to face me. "That was a long time ago Uchiha! Stop talking about it!"

"Hn."

"I'm serious! I'm no longer that infatuated Sakura."

"hn."

If it's possible, her fists only tightened, turning her knuckles white. If I was any other person, I would have backed away from the infuriated medic nin. But being Sasuke I didn't and remained impassively frozen in my spot with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Ne Sakura-chan calm down! We don't need you breaking the new village!" Naruto was panicking and it surprised me. Sakura? Destroy a village? Are you kidding me?

"Dobe. She can't," I told him.

He squinted his eyes at me, "Yes, she can. Last time sh-."

"Save me Sasuke-kun!"

"Argh! Sasuke-kun hide me!"

The fan girls had snapped out of their shock in seeing Sakura and were known cowering behind me.

"Tsk. WHY are you behind me!" I snapped at them.

"Because of Sakura teme. Last time she got mad she destroyed Sai's _whole_ apartment," Naruto informed me while trying to calm our teammates down.

All I could do was quirk a brow at Sakura and the dobe. Did they seriously think I'd fall for that? This was Sakura for kami's sake!

"You wouldn't know anything. You _left_ me… **us** for more than 3 years!" And with that the pink haired girl walked pass me, jerking my shoulder harshly along the way.

"Hn," I still remained impassive. Naruto shook his head at me. "Come on Teme, let her cool off. Let's go visit Hinata-chan!"

* * *

_**Back To Suna:**_

* * *

_**Shikamaru POV:**_

"Look, with all due respect elders," I glimpse over at Temari and saw her trying to keep a hold of herself, "I know that shinobi's from two different villages don't get together, but you can't force an abortion. That's just sick."

"Nara, this is dangerous," Saki, one of their elders told me.

"Yeah bu-," I tried saying but I was interrupted by Sareiko, another elder. "Temari is no ordinary kunoichi. She's the daughter of the 4th Kazekage and the sister of the 5th. We can't just let her go."

I glanced hopefully at lady Tsunade and she nodded at me, telling that she understood. She sighed and spoke up, "We're not telling you to let her go. Just let them raise the family together."

Gaara had been awfully quiet the whole time and it's giving me bad vibes. Not only that but he'd been eyeing me and Temari. Kankuro tried arguing for our sake as well, but to no avail. These elders are so stuck on the idea of abortion.

"Gaara, please, please, don't do this," I kept hearing the bearer of my child whisper to her brother. Kankuro's been consoling her for me so far since I couldn't go near her while the elders were here. It breaks me to see the usually strong willed Temari dropping her pride and begging like this. It really must mean a lot to her and I'm really grateful for her for going through all these trouble just to keep _my _child.

Determination flooded my veins and body. "I love her and I would do anything to protect her. Just look at her, you're torturing her by this!"

"S-shikamaru…" I was by her side in a flash and caught her just before she could fall to the ground. Gaara, Kankuro and Lady Tsunade stood by me.

"What's wrong with her?" I was panicking because she was limp in my arms. Glancing at my Hokage, I asked again, "What's happening? Why'd she faint!"

Tsunade-sama checked her pulse and reassured me, "She's fine. The stress just got to her." She then turned to face the Suna elders, "If you wouldn't mind. I'd like to check her health before continuing this meeting?"

"Go on Lady Tsunade. Check on my sister, but I'll be here with Shikamaru completing the meeting," Gaara spun around to Kankuro and told, "Take Temari with Tsunade –sama to the hospital."

Kankuro slipped one of his arms behind Temari's knee, the other on her back and carried her off, bridal style.

"She's going to be ok?" I questioned Tsunade-sama once more.

"She will be Shikamaru, don't worry," She replied as she and Kankuro walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Back to Konoha:**_

* * *

_**Tenten POV:**_

"My youthful Tenten! Where have you been? You're very unyouthfully late for training!" I heard my ever so youthful sensei hollering at me from the distance.

I quickened my pace, jumping through the remaining trees and landed with a thud right in front of my team. "First of all, I'm not that late. Second, there's no such word as 'unyouthfully' and third, I had something to do this morning."

The three of them looked at me bemusedly. "What?" I ask them, getting impatient.

"What did youthful Tenten do this morning?" Lee wondered out loud, running his index finger through his chin.

"Hn." Neji was leaning against a tree, not looking at us.

I tapped my foot on the ground and narrowed my orbs at them, "Why do you care about what I do?"

This time Neji swerved around and locked eyes with me. I would have drowned in them but I refused to. "You don't usually do anything in the morning."

"What I do is none of your business."

"Actually youthful Tenten, as your teammates and friends, we do need to know," Lee smartly pointed out.

I growled at the two, "No you don't!"

"Whatever Tenten," Neji said, turning back to observe the birds flying around.

"Che. You two are too intrusive," I sneered at them and in return all I got were raised eye brows. It only irritated me more, "Seriously you guys needs to get a life!"

"We do have lives Tenten. We're alive aren't we?" bushy brows dumbly informed me and here I thought Naruto was the worst.

"Tch. Stupid over protective teammates," I was grumbling to myself as I stalked off towards a tree and began pummeling it with kunais, shurikens and any other weapons I had in my scrolls. In a way it helped me simmer down.

From the corner of my eyes I saw them staring at me and out of anger, I increased the pressure and amount of weapons I threw at the helpless tree.

'_Stupid Neji'_

_**THUNK!**_

'_Stupid feelings'_

_**THRUMPH!**_

'_Stupid LIFE!'_

_**BADUNK!**_

They were still observing me and even though I was fuming I overheard what they were whispering amongst them.

"What is up with her?"

"Hn."

"Ahh youth. Growing up I see." Guy sensei mumbled and shook his head at me, a smile plastered on his face. I was taken aback but kept on torturing the tree in front of me. Guy sensei knows. He saw through me. He knows why I'm acting up!

"AAARRGHHHH!" I screamed at nothing in particular as I pulled at my hair in frustration. It only took me a second to recover and continue with taking out my rage on forest timbers.

"Now I'm really curious," I heard Lee say once more but I ignored it.

* * *

_**Naruto POV:**_

When I opened Hinata's room door and stepped inside, what I saw just made my day. She was laughing and joking around with Kiba, her face no longer too pale and then I saw an empty tray by her desk, meaning she had eaten. It made me beam.

"Dobe, Just go to her already." I completely forgot that Sasuke-teme was with me as well! Heh- who cares anyway.

Hinata and Kiba turned towards us and when she saw me, she smiled, "Naruto-kun. Why are you here?"

Ok that was a hard blow and my smile turned upside down.

"EH- I-I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry," She said almost at once and I grinned at her.

Kiba walked toward me, place a hand on my shoulder and said, "Take good care of her Naruto. I'll hunt you down if you hurt her." And then he walked out the room, taking Sasuke with him, who gladly went along.

Not able to comprehend what dog boy just said, I ignored it and sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Hinata. She had her legs crossed and a pillow on top of it with her hands resting on the pillow.

"How're you feeling? You did eat didn't you?" I questioned her as I scanned her up and down. Her face suddenly turned red and I became hysterical, "Are sick? Why are you red? Do you have fever? Hinata speak!" Holding on either sides of her shoulder I shook her gently and she just blinked at me.

"I-I'm fine Naruto," She meekly guaranteed. Seeing her head hung low, her cheeks flaming red, and unnecessary discomfort… it looked so cute and it made me laugh.

"Oh Hinata. You don't need to be shy around me Ok? We're friends. Always remember that."

She looked up, her frown upside down and glowing, "Thank you, Naruto. For everything."

I shook my head at her and took her dainty little hands in mine. Have to admit, it felt so soft and I intertwined them with mine. It fit like a jigsaw puzzle, as if it was made to be that way. We both looked down at out entangled hands and I told her, "I'm the one who should be thanking you Hinata."

In a blink of an eye she locked her eyes with mine, "What for Naruto-kun?"

Caressing her hand I answered, "For loving me when I shouldn't have been loved."

* * *

_**Back to Suna:**_

* * *

_**Tsunade POV:**_

Once she was settled down in a hospital bed, I began examining Temari and the child. She seemed to be ok other than the stress.

"How is she?" Her brother Kankuro asked me as I continued my test.

"She's fine, but if she keeps on stressing she'll endanger both her and the child," I explained, without taking my eyes off of the Suna kunoichi.

I heard a sharp gasp from behind me and so I turned to face the puppet master, "I'm serious. It's not safe for pregnant women to have stress. We better come up with a compromise sooner than later or else who knows what'll happen to her. The constant mood swings don't help at all."

"B-but…" He was staring desolately at his beloved sister. I felt really bad for the boy, but most of all I was worried about Temari.

"I know that nothing like this had ever happened before in history, but your elders should look at the positive. This child could be the chain that ties our villages together. She/he wouldn't be a threat but more rather a protection." I turned back again to check the child's health in the girl, but since it's just a month old, I couldn't tell much.

"She… She loves that guy. He's lazy yet a genius and he makes her happy. I've never seen her like that ever since our mom died… and I've missed it. Her cheerful smile," I noticed him turning to me before continuing, "Me and Gaara just wants her to stay that way. I don't know what Gaara's planning but I know he's on her side. We need her to be herself and not just some heartless kunoichi that she tends to act like…"

A smile tugged on my lips, "He loves her too. Before we left, Naruto asked him if he too thinks this was stupid just because our village elders says so and he answered him by telling it wasn't a reckless thing at all. Shikamaru said that he'd be glad to have a family, but when he remembered what your elders had planned, he stalked out of the room in a silent tantrum."

Done with my examinations, I watched Kankuro observe his sleeping sister lovingly.

"As long as he keeps his word, I'd be more than glad to give him my sister's hand. So would Gaara."

I patted his back and looked at Temari again, "She's a special girl Kankuro. Strong and talented…"

The boy never got to reply, because out of the blue his sister sat up on the bed with lighting speed. Both me and Kankuro just blinked surprisingly at her.

"Shikamaru. Where's Shikamaru?" She yelled in panic.

A bewildered Kankuro replied, "Still in the meeting with Gaa-."

The four pig tailed Kunoichi shot out of the room towards the Kazekage tower without even hearing the rest of the sentence. Me and the boy looked at each other and ran after her just like that.

* * *

_**Back to Konoha:**_

* * *

_**Neji POV:**_

Guy sensei and Lee left the our team's training ground half an hour ago after 3 hours of training, but I stayed behind because Tenten hadn't made an attempt to stop battering the tree with all the sharp weapons she had in her. Seeing as how she was too busy letting her anger out, I had sparred against Lee today, but he doesn't know any ninjustsu so it wasn't the same kind sparring I had with Tenten.

I kept on observing Tenten; how her hair never seems to fall out of her twin buns, how she moves with elegance, how she aims with accuracy and no hesitations, the way her whole body moves in sync.

"Take a picture Hyuuga. It last longer," She mocked me without stopping her enraged aims at the timber.

"Hn."

Shooting another shuriken she said, "Seriously stop staring and go home."

I rolled my eyes at her, crossed my arms over my chest, leaned on another tree and said, "Not until you tell me what you're so furious about."

She shot me a glare before turning back to her 'work', "Non of your business Hyuuga!"

"Hn. Doesn't seem like it," I smirked at her, though I doubt she even saw it.

"Don't get cocky. If you think it's because I like you you're wrong. About both me liking you and it being the reason for my anger."

That hurt. Badly. But being the Hyuuga I was I remained emotionless and said, "You should stop reading me like a book. Who knows, it might turn out badly for you."

A kunai shot pass my face, barely missing it. Obviously it was Tenten who threw it. She was facing me now, face clear with rage and her fists clenched.

"Then stop _being _an open book!" She erupted.

I narrowed my eyes at her…

* * *

_**Back to Suna:**_

* * *

_**Gaara POV:**_

I stood up in anger, my chair crashing to the floor in the process and slammed my fists on the table, "SHE'S KEEPING THE BABY AND THAT'S FINAL!" Noticing the elder's frightened looks, I calmed down a little but continued talking through gritted teeth, "What would you feel if you're hurting your sister by going against her will? What would you feel if you can see your _daughters _breaking down just because you want her to abort her child? Besides, it's not like she'll leave this village. She'll simply be living Konoha with Shikamaru, raising the kid. She'll be a ninja for both villages. Think of this child as a ch-"

_**BANG!**_

The door flew open and my sister stormed in, interrupting what I was going to say.

"**I'm NOT allowing my child to be aborted! You old goons can keep your hands to yourself because there's just no way I'm going to comply! Now answer me. Will you or will you not just let this case go?**" Temari was fuming. There were no traces of her previous emotions; remorse, helplessness, hopeful, hurt.

I saw Shikamaru running to her side and keeping a hold on her just as Tsunade-sama and Kankuro ran into the room, out of breath.

"Man she runs like a lunatic!" My brother panted and pointed at Temari, "Mood swing. I warn you, it's going to end badly if you don't go her way."

Tsunade-sama just stood there, slumping on the door frame and Shikamaru was caressing my sister's shoulders trying to calm her down. Deep down in me, I was grinning at the sight of the elders' white and petrified faces. They were even trembling. If I wasn't the Kazekage or an impassive guy, I would have been amusedly laughing at their sudden cold feet.

But who can blame them? Between an angry ex jinchuuriki and an infuriated merciless kunoichi, who wouldn't be frightened the lights out of them?

"Well? What's your answer?" I asked them with a glare even though I already knew they'd agree. I just couldn't miss the chance to intimidate them. It's not always you get to do that to your village elders. After all, even if your the Kazekage, it's the elders who usually intimidates everyone.

They looked at each other and was having a silent conversation amongst themselves. After what seemed like hours, they all nodded their head.

"On one condition though," Sareiko said and Shikamaru quirked a brow at him and asked what.

Saki answered calmly, "Temari must come back here to Suna once in a while along with the child. Konoha can't have full possession of them"

Since Shikamaru can't answer this, he sent a questioning look at Tsunade and she answered, "Of course. I agree and thank you."

"Very well then, this case is officially closed."

* * *

**_? POV:_**

**__**Have fun while it lasts. I've finished off half the Hyuuga clan. Your child is next along with the Uchiha clan and the rest of the Hyuuga clan. Watch out Naruto, Sasuke... Watch out all of you.

* * *

_**Ooohhh.. who's the intruder? What's with Sakura and her emotions? What's Hinata's reply to Naruto? Is Tenten in denial or she doesn't really like Neji? WHat made her angry in the first place anyway? Who killed the Huuga clan? What Uchiha clan is he talking about if the only remaining person is Sasuke? What's going to happen to Naruto?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this! took me ages to type it down...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N ):- I think I should have mention this earlier but… oh well, better late than never right?  
Anyways in this story, Temari, Lee, Tenten and Neji are 18 years whilst the rest of Konoha 12 are 17 years. Gaara should be 16 years I think and Kankuro 17 years as well. Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi, Udon (If mentioned in story) would be 13 years or so… I'm not really sure but oh well. Hope you enjoy though!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

_**If I could do anything,  
it would be to kiss you  
In the middle of the street  
during the rainiest  
time of the year**_

_-5 Kunoichis-_

* * *

**Ino POV:**

_What is bothering Sakura so much? She hasn't been acting any better ever since I confronted her about it two days ago. It's not like her to be so quiet… not teasing me or having our rivalries. She doesn't even talk anymore! I __**need**__ to know what's troubling my best friend so much! AAAGGHHH come on, come on! There's got to be __**something!**_

"YO INO!"

The familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts and looking up from the book in hands that I so conveniently forgot about, I saw Kiba enter the flower shop with Sasuke.

I smile and waved at them, "Hey guys! What brings you two here?"

"Hn."

"Just came to see a beautiful girl!" Kiba joked as he went over to the patch of Lilies and checked them out. I rolled my eyes at him, not getting up from my seat behind the counter, "Yeah_ right_. Lilies for Hinata?"

Kiba nodded his head, "She started eating again. Right now she's with Naruto."

"Oh! That's great! Do you think Naruto will tell her his answer now?" I asked him with maybe a little too much interest.

"Hope so. I know Hinata doesn't really mind but it breaks her waiting for an answer she'll never get," Dog boy said absent mindedly as he picked out more flowers. I went over to help him since he was having difficulty.

"So where's Sakura? Isn't she supposed to help you today?"

"I don't know, Kiba. Lately she's not been herself and I'm getting really worried."

The brown haired boy looked at me quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

"Well…Where to begin," I said as I looked up at the shops ceiling, "Let's just say I barely ever see her smile anymore let alone laugh. She's ok when she's around kids but once they're out of sight she sulks alone. She never insults me back when I call her forehead. I confronted her about it a couple of days ago but she kept denying, telling she doesn't know what I'm talking about. Since she was playing hard head, I threatened her and after a minute or two she replied telling it's none of my business."

I looked back down at Kiba and saw him furrow his brows. "That doesn't sound like Sakura at all Ino. Are you sure?"

"Mh-hmm. Positive. Come to think of it, she's been like that ever since," I glanced over my shoulder at Sasuke who was leaning on the shop's door, "… ever since Sasuke-kun came back."

A light bulb suddenly lit in my head and my eyes narrowed at Sasuke. Sauntering over to him I asked, "Alright. Spill it. What did you do this time?"

"Hn. What are you talking about Ino?" Sasuke asked, looking at me with his arms crossed.

"You! Did you break her heart _again_?"

* * *

_**Tenten POV:**_

"You should stop reading me like a book. Who knows? It might turn out badly for you."

Che! Who does he _think_ he _**is?**_ That rotten idiot of a prodigy! Just because he kissed me on my cheek that day we went to our special cherry tree does _**not**_ mean I like him! When I said I didn't like him I told him nothing but the truth! And now he has the guts to act _so_ cool and tell me to _**not**_read him like a book? Oh hell! That just makes _my_ blood boil even more! I **don't** care if he's my teammate, I **don't** care if he's my best friend and I _most_ certainly would **not** hesitate to hurt him! With my anger reaching its peak, I did the only thing I could think of; throw a kunai at him in a matter of seconds. It was blunt so it couldn't have hurt him and I aimed just near his face, not exactly wanting to fully ruin him. Not that I care about him in anyway, it's just my way or warning him when I'm pissed.

"Then stop _being_ an open book!" I erupted at Neji, making him narrow his eyes at me. I tried my best to not meet his lavender eyes, but chocolate brown met lavender all the same. Instantly, my boiling blood slowly cooled down because I was drowning in those orbs without even wanting to. My rigid body loosened and my clenched fist slowly opened, but even so I still kept my glare, not wanting him to think he's winning

He took a slow step towards me from where he was, his eyes still locked with mine in a glaring contest. "Tenten…"  
A shiver went down my spine when I heard his cold, warning tone. However, all I did in return was fold my arms across my chest and give him a death, cold, dirty look.

"You're the only one," He took more steps forward and I stepped back each time out of instinct, "who can read me."  
With that said, I couldn't take back away anymore due to the huge tree blocking my path and Neji was right in front of me. The more I stared into his mesmerizing eyes, the more my anger dissipated causing me to fall deeper into the pit of his lavender orbs.

"I-…" I couldn't speak. It was as if my throat dries up more and more with each step Neji took to come closer to me. My heart was pounding in my chest when he placed his right hand on the tree trunk, right next to my face. I couldn't scrutinize him anymore since he was a head taller, so I kept my gaze on his chest. His perfectly toned chest….

WAIT WHAT! NO! NO! NO! I mentally slapped myself and I closed my eyes hoping him to be gone the next time I opened them. Unfortunately for me that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Tenten…" His voice was softer now. Almost a whisper… Faster and slower, my heart skipped a beat when I felt Neji's left hand under my chin, lifting it up to look at his face. In my head I was hyperventilating, trying to figure out what this Hyuuga prodigy was up to. I shut my eyes again before I could see his eyes, but then I felt him caressing my face. The touch was soft and tender... I couldn't breathe anymore.

"You're always going to be the only one…" He said, but I couldn't comprehend what he was talking about anymore. Even though I had my eyes shut tight, I knew his face my near mine. I could feel his warm breath getting closer and closer…

* * *

**_Ino POV:_**

"You! Did you break her heart _again_? Because if you did Sasuke… I'll personally throw you back out of this village even though I did welcome you ba-."

"I didn't do anything."

My mouth opened to retort but Kiba spoke up and interrupted me. "Ino maybe it's something else?"

I shook my head side to side and glimpsed at Kiba, "Maybe, but if she didn't tell me then maybe she told Naruto? Kiba I'm really worried. She even looks like she's starving herself! She could DIE!"

"Don't you think you're over reacting a little?" Kiba asked me with a quirked brow. I grunted at him but then realizing what he said was true, I sighed in defeat and my shoulders slumped, my head hung low. "What am I gonna do? I could go ask Naruto…"

"He doesn't know," I heard Sasuke say so I looked up with a look that says _how-the-hell-would-you-know_? He remained impassive when he replied my unspoken question. "I've been with Naruto the past two days. The only time we saw her was during lunch but then we got into… an argument and she stomped away angry. Haven't seen her since."

My jaw just dropped when what he said was processed in my head, "_What_ made her angry? Oh god did she break something?" I was panicking. Who wouldn't anyway? Sakura's temper can lead to mass world destruction!

"Crumpled a wall," Sasuke answered paying no attention to us but more rather the streets outside.

"Man Sasuke what did you do to make her mad?" Kiba wondered out loud with interest.

"Hn."

Guess he won't be answering that at all. I grabbed fistfuls of my blonde hair and screamed in frustration resulting in the boys raising their brows at me. But right now I didn't care. My best friend was in agony and I don't even know what her problem is, making me useless in trying to help her! Another light bulb switched on, but there's a different this time because it's much brighter than the last one.

I grinned maniacally at Sasuke who in return just quirked a brow at me out of boredom. I approached him and placed my hands on my hips before scrutinizing him with my baby blue eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

"What now Ino?"

"You!" lifting one of my hands away from my hip, I jabbed his left shoulder with my index finger, "are going to talk to my best friend and see why she's upset!"

Kiba choked his laugh after I sent him a warning glare. Turning my attention back to the proud stoic in front of me, I folded my arms on my chest and impatiently tapped my right foot on the ground as I waited for his answer. "Well Uchiha?"

"No."

I scoffed in disbelief and just let my jaw drop once more. Composing myself, I clenched my fists and put on my most menacing face mask. "You _will_ Sasuke. If you don't-."

This time _he_ glared at _me_, "If I don't you can't do anything to me."

My right hand was firm on my right waist while my other hand just limped on my side. I gave him a look that says _oh-really-now_

"Yo Sasuke! She's Ino," Kiba said from behind me, "You might now like her threats. There's a reason Sakura listens to her even though she can beat Ino into a pulp."

Ok now that offended me and I scoffed at him in disbelief. He looked at me innocently, "Sorry Ino. It's the truth."

"She can't do anything to me." Sasuke said confidently yet monotonously.

I rolled my eyes at him and informed him of my threat, "If you don't I'll hand over your clothes to your fan girls and you'll never get them back. Of course I could always do worse bu-."

"You wouldn't…" Sasuke was squinting at me dangerously, but I didn't falter knowing I had the advantage.

"Try me Uchiha." I said with a tone and air of challenge. He tried to bring me down with his Uchiha glare. I almost gave in to his intimidating look, but I held my ground and _finally_ agreed.

"Fine."

Once Sasuke went of my parent's flower shop searching for Sakura, I jumped up yelling in victory. Kiba just laughed at me and said I'm crazy, but I ignored him. I was too happy for his words to get to me. I was certain Sasuke can find out what's wrong with my best friend and he can even help her with it… _if_ he is kind enough to even help.

* * *

**H**_**inata**_** POV:**

"For loving me when I shouldn't have been loved."

I held my breath and my body stiffened.

_**Da dub**_

_For loving me…_

My heart was pounding.

_**Da dub**_

_When I shouldn't have been loved…_

My eyes widened when lavender met blue.

_**Da dub**_

_Loving me…_

He grins. I blush.

_**DA DUB**_

_Loving…_

My head is swirling, my heat is rising.

_**DA DUB DA DUB**_

…_me…._

Darkness filled me. "HINATA!" was the last thing is heard before I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Sakura POV:**

_**PANT  
PANT  
PANT**_

I sit down at the root of one of the trees in Team 7's training ground. Out of breath, I surveyed my trashed surrounding and a realization struck me. The ground was literally in pieces, trees have been either uprooted or cut in half, and there were no animals around…

"Ugly, Kakashi sensei will not like this one bit," a familiar voice said, unknowingly reading my mind. I turned around and saw Sasuke's replacement, Sai coming over to me.

I groaned and buried my head on my knees. Pulling my abnormally pink hair in aggravation I agreed with him. "I know Sai, but I couldn't help it. I was angry…"

"Heh. What made you angry this time?" He asked indifferently, sitting down beside me.

I raised my head and stared at the ground in front of me. "Sasuke… at least partly him."

"What else then?"

Sighing, I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth a little, "My… mom."

"Mom? What about her?" Sai questioned me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't meet his gaze. I folded my arms on top on my knees and placed my chin on top of my arms.

Staring at nothing in particular, I replied, "She's… forcing me into an arranged marriage…"

"What's an arranged marriage?"

Laughing weakly, I looked up at Sai and saw his brows knit together as he tried to make sense of what I just told him. "Ugly what is it?"

I let my head fall back and rest on the tree trunk and I watched the birds flying so freely in the multicolored evening sky. _Free…_  
Something I won't be any more once this marriage takes place.

"It means my mom wants me to marry a man _she_ chose for _me," _I explained to my clueless teammate.

"Aa," he too looked up at the sky with me, "So do you love the man?"

"No Sai. I don't even know him."

"But when you marry someone… shouldn't you love the person?" He inquired with questioning eyes, "Because that's what I've read."

Giggling weakly, I rolled my eyes at him. "It's true. But this is an arranged marriage."

"Aa… I see. So do you love someone?"

My heart clenched when I heard his question. I hugged my knees once more and my eyes became moist. "I- don't know…"

"Ugly, I think you do know, but you don't want to admit it to yourself," He said matter-of-factly, "It's called denial I think."

I laughed half heartedly at my teammate. "You're getting god at understanding feelings huh Sai?"

"You ca-"

"Sakura…" I turned my head to the person who called me and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

_**TenTen POV:**_

"Neji wh-…hmm," I couldn't complete my question. His lips where on mine… At first my eyes shot open, but closed again almost at once. I asked my brain to push him away, but it didn't listen. I had no control anymore. Before I know it, I was responding to his kiss and I felt his arms snake around my waist, tearing me away from the tree and pulling me closer to him.

I couldn't think anymore. My brain wasn't functioning. His kiss felt so soft yet passionate, sending electricity and sparks all over my body. My arms curled around his neck and my right hand grabbing fistfuls of his long Hyuuga hair. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but without a doubt I can tell you it's already the longest most precious moment to me.

Needing air to breathe, we pulled apart, his arms still wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. Taking deep breaths, Neji rested his forehead on mine and I slowly closed my eyes to treasure this moment.

"Still saying you don't like me?" Neji asked looking at me straight in the eye. Him mentioning _that_ made me remember I'm supposedto_** not **_let him do this!

"NEJI! YOU ARROGANT BAS-." He crashed his lips into mine again and didn't pull again away until my body slumped in his arms; his kiss was weakening my knees.

"Yes or No, Tenten?" He asked me once again resting his forehead on mine.

But, I was still in shock and could not understand what he was talking about. So I asked him, "Yes or No to what…?"

A small chuckle left his throat when he answered, "Do you or do you not like me?"

My eyes widened at his question and I panicked. He wasn't supposed to know! "N-No!"

"Ten, you kissed me back. Tell me…" He sighed. Brown met Lavender when I looked at him. His eyes were showing so many emotions…

Giving up, I answered him as well, "…Yes. So now what are you go-."

His lips were on mine once again and I could feel him smile as he did so. Giggling, I let him pull me closer to him since my denial wasn't working anymore.

* * *

_**Hinata POV:**_

"_Hinata…"_

Groaning to myself, I slowly fluttered my eyes open and the first thing I saw were Naruto's blue eyes staring at me. Then I realized my head was resting on his lap. This made me flush red, but I kept quiet, hoping he'll give me answers.

"Hey, you Ok now? You suddenly blacked out on me," He was grinning that grin of his that made the butterflies in my stomach fly wildly.

I just nodded, afraid of the words that might come out of my mouth and I lifted myself off of him. "EH- wha-." Flashes of what happened ran in my mind and I shut my mouth, not needing that scene to replay again.

"Hinata…" I heard Naruto say while I was off in my own world. Feeling his hands gripping slightly on either sides on my shoulders I looked into his eyes and instantly regretted it. I couldn't look away anymore…

"I'm sorry for not being there for you, for not noticing you, for thinking you're weird" He apologized, though I sweat dropped on that last one. Seriously? He thought I was weird? He continued with his apologies, "but most of all… for not giving you an answer … until now."

I was confused and my brows furrowed. Not understanding a thing anymore, I asked him, "A-an answer to what Naruto?"

His expression turned serious, his hands dropped from my shaking shoulders and he held my petite hands in his. Still looking at me straight in the eye he said, "I know this isn't the right time to tell you, but I just have to let you know…"

I nodded encouragement for him to continue and after taking a deep breath, he did. "Hinata… Did you mean it?"

"M-mean what Naruto-kun?"

Silence had befallen my room as Naruto observed me with those blue orbs. I'd have loved to faint right now just to get away from this awkwardness, but unfortunately for me all I could do was blush a deeper red each as each second ticked by. His hands were lightly squeezing my hands as if to comfort me and to ease the tension in the room.

"You know what? It can wait." He said jumping up and away from my bed and grinning at me as if nothing had happened just a few seconds ago.

"Eh- o-okay then…" I observed his actions nervously, "are you sure though?"

"Yeah dattebayo! Come on you need to talk to your sister!" Naruto practically screamed as he pulled me to my feet, "You need to talk to her Hinata. She needs your support."

I managed a smile as Naruto practically dragged me towards wherever my sister, Hanabi, was. Even though I appreciated him looking after both mine and my sister's well being, I couldn't help that nagging feeling in my heart. I badly wanted to know what Naruto was about to say but if he says it can wait… then I guess I'll just have to wait till he's ready to tell me.

Pushing thought of the boy I love away from my head, I focused my head on thoughts about my sister. A pang of guilt hit me hard. I was so occupied in mourning to myself that I didn't even bother to see or comfort my little sister. True, me and Hanabi had never been close and I sort of am jealous of her for she gets praised by our father but I still love her. And from now on, we'll only have each other and Neji nii-san…

I'm such a bad sister…

* * *

_**Sakura POV:**_

"Sakura…" I turned my head to the person who called me and my heart skipped a beat.

"S-sasuke! D-did you hear..." I anxiously questioned him, hoping like hell that he didn't.

He looked at me to Sai and back again before nodding, "Yeah. I need to talk with you." He eyed Sai before adding, "Without him."

"E-uh… Sasuke it's getting dark. Maybe tomorrow? It's getting late," I tried to distract him whilst I got up from my seat and dusted myself off. Sai just sat there, drawing in his scrolls and acting as if no one else was around. Heck I didn't even notice he had been drawing!

"No. I'll tell you while I walk you home," Sasuke was as impassive as ever, but my body went rigid at what he said and my kunai pouch dropped from my hand.

Did I hear right? Was Sasuke really going to walk me home? Forget that. What was he going to tell me? I mean, it has to be important because he didn't want Sai to be around and he was even offering to take me home just to be able to tell me whatever it is that he wants to. This can't be good… I have to avoid it!

"Eh- Sasuke that's alright. I can walk home alone. I'll just talk to you tomorrow alright," I told him as I scrambled to pick up my fallen Kunai pouch and was about to go away when Sai spoke up.

"Ugly, just go with him already."

"Hn come on"

Sighing in defeat, I walked by Sasuke out of the training grounds and into Konoha's streets. It's quiet and not much people are walking around anymore since it's way past sunset. Me and Sasuke kept on walking in silence. I kept quiet in hopes of him forgetting about what I had mentioned to Sai and to not question me about it. I wasn't comfortable telling about it anyone just yet, so when I told Sai it was just a slip of the tongue you know?

_***What does he want?*  
**__*I have no clue inner*  
__***Do you think he's jealous?*  
**__*About what?*  
__***You're getting married…*  
**__*Che. As if! Sasuke doesn't even like me.*  
__***Then what could he possibly have to tell you?*  
**__*I don't know!*  
__***This silence isn't helping you know.*  
**__*Thanks captain obvious*_

The awkward dead air was excruciating! I racked my brain on how to start of the conversation, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find a good start off. When we passed by the bench he had left me in back when we were Genin, a cold gust of wind blew by. I wasn't getting an easy feeling and my instinct was telling me to run for help. I stopped in my tracks. "Sasuke…"

"I know," He stated in a monotonous whisper and stopped walking as well. There was a rustle in the bushes to our right. In an instant I was in a fighting stance with a kunai in my hand while Sasuke had unsheathed his sword. My eyes almost popped out at what I saw.

It was a woman not much older than me… bloodied and bruised. She had a baby in her arms and another boy holding on to her torn dress.

"Help… them… Sasuke…"

* * *

_**OMG! I had trouble writing this... anyways... SO tenten was in denial all along huh? What's going to happen between her and Neji now? WHat about Hinata? When will Naruto tell her? How's Hanabi doing? Sakura is having an arranged marriage? Can she get away from it? WHat did Sasuke want from her? WHO was that lady? How did she know Sasuke?**_

_**Find out next time! BUH-BYE folks! xD**_


End file.
